Tainted Love
by X-teenwolf.tvd-X
Summary: You all know the tragic love story of the Salvatore brothers and Katherine and Elena. But here's the thing, Damon and Stefan's past is even darker than you thought. Something happened one night, something so horrible that even Stefan couldn't make diary entry about it. But now that buried secret is back to bite them both in the behind, and their is nothing they can do about it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Mystic Falls-1864_**

_"Damon, Stefan, where in gods name is you sister?" Madeline smiled mischievously at the sound of her father, Giuseppe Salvatore's frustration. _

_"I haven't a clue father" Damon's voice admitted. _

_"Stefan?" Giuseppe asked. Madeline could hear the glare in his voice. She also could hear Stefan swallow nervously. _

_"Not a clue father" he finally said. Madeline peered down though the cracks in the floor boards. She was directly above her two older brothers and her father. She was hiding in the one place she knew they wouldn't look, there mothers drawing room. The drawing room was on the third floor, and was where their mother had spent most of her time, when she wasn't with the family. But then she had died, when giving birth to Madeline, and neither Madeline's father or her brother entered the room._

_ Madeline, had been going in this room since she could walk. Growing up she had asked about it, her father told her it was her mothers favourite room and that she could never enter it. Madeline didn't feel much compassion towards her mother, she didn't even know her. She'd seen photograph's, heard the occasional story, but that was it. Madeline had spent all sixteen (almost seventeen) years of her life though, trying to feel something for her mother. _

_She often tried to mimic how her brothers talked about their mother, with love and compassion. It didn't make a difference. It was like trying to love a stranger. No, it was trying to love a stranger. And she couldn't do it. _

_"Are you sure you don't know?" Giuseppe asked impatiently._

_ "Yes father" Stefan and Damon replied in unison. _

_"Well, I want you to check every room in the house. We have guests and i won't_ _let her embarrass this family, again." Madeline scowled down at her father. She hated him, she may not know her mother, may not love her, but she knew she would've preferred her to be alive than Giuseppe. He was abusive, obnoxious, rude, self centred, and as Madeline was concerned, empty inside._

_ Madeline watched her brothers exit the room and could hear their brisk footsteps echo around below. Giuseppe let out a frustrated sigh and stormed off. Madeline smiled and stood up, straightening her skirts. She walked over to the single window in the room and unhooked its lock, letting it swing open. The window faced the back of the property, and let in a cool breeze._

_ Leaning against the house, just below was a tall wooden ladder. Madeline swung down from the window, her feet landing gracefully on the ladder. She quickly descended, glad to be back on solid ground. The grass was dewy, and made Madeline's boots thoroughly soaked by the time she reached the forest at the edge of the property. Her and Damon some times went on rides in the forest, with out Stefan and Father knowing. They believed Damon was too reckless for a lady to be riding with. _

_Whenever they said that Madeline would always have to stop herself from laughing. Giuseppe and Stefan really were oblivious to what kind of person Madeline was sometimes. Madeline walked through the forest, following the trail that had been made from countless rides through here. But then again, Madeline's whole family was oblivious to at least one thing about her. _

_They were completely unknowing of what she was, just like they were unaware of what her mother was-a witch. But of course they could never know, not ever. If they did Madeline's fate was obvious, death. Suddenly Madeline made a sharp left, going even further away from the property. She walked for about another 500 meters before she stopped in a small clearing, sitting down on a fallen over tree. _

_The moon shone down through the leaves above, casting strange patterns across the ground. Madeline sat, staring around the clearing, until she felt a hand settle on her shoulder. She jumped up and spun around to face who was behind her. He face split into a huge smile when she saw who it was. _

_"Zachary" she beamed, wrapping her arms around him._

_ "Hey" Zac said. He wrapped his strong arms around her. Zac was at least a head taller than her, his chin resting on top of her head. He had beautiful olive skin and dark, chestnut brown curls. His eyes were a whisky brown and he had a chiselled jaw and very inviting arched lips. _

_"You okay?" Zac asked. He rarely talked 'proper' around her, it's what she loved about him-he was so real. _

_"I don't know" Madeline confessed. Zac frowned._

_ "What do you mean?" _

_"I'm just- ugh, i don't know..." Madeline paused "not comfortable." Zac raised an eyebrow at her. _

_"Not comfortable?" _

_"I don't like not being me all the time" Madeline said with a frown. Zac looked at her with a sad smile. She smiled back at him. He stared at her deep blue eyes, hidden under bashful black lashes. Light brown curls swirled around her heart shaped face and her two slightly crooked front teeth bit her bottom lip. Zac reached down and brushed a loose curl from her face, letting his hand linger on her cheek. Madeline felt herself blush. _

_"Well, you can be you with me, you know that" Zac said softly. God he wanted to kiss her, he hadn't seen her all week, and he just wanted her to not worry. Madeline nodded at him and her smile broadened._

_ "Let me show you something" she said, stepping away from Zac. She walked into the middle of the clearing and crossed her legs and sat down. She patted the ground in front of her, beckoning him over. Zac walked over and sat down in front of her. She cupped her hands into a bowel shape, her crystal blue eyes staring intently into his. Suddenly a small flame appeared in the curve of her hands. Zac smiled. She had showed him this plenty of times, but it never failed to surprise him. Zac's eyes flickered from hers to the flame. The flame didn't seem to burn her as is burned away. It flickered changing colour and shape._

_ "Beautiful" Zac said, but he wasn't exactly talking about the flame. Madeline beamed proudly._

_ "Emily showed me, she's a very god teacher." Madeline blinked and suddenly the flame was gone._

_ "You should be careful around Miss Emily, she is Katherine's maid" Zac said cautiously. Madeline scowled, but not at Zac. _

_"The demon" she muttered. Madeline didn't like Katherine to say the least. She was a manipulative monster. She played with her brothers emotions, compelling them to love her and to keep her secret. It was disgusting watching them chase after her, like loyal pets. Loyal pets whom at night she would make love to. Madeline cringed. Zac moved and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder gratefully. _

_"How are things with you?" she asked him. Zac shrugged. "Fine. Mother is feeling a lot better, which is good." Madeline smiled encouragingly at Zac. _

_"She's well enough that i can go back to work and not have to worry that i'll come home to a dead body." Madeline didn't know what to say to that so she just wrapped her arms around Zac's lean torso. They were silent for a while,just sitting there, listening. It was peaceful and Madeline felt herself finally relax. She looked up a Zac shyly. He was so beautiful, his smile glowing in the moon light. _

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" Zac asked grinned cheekily. _

_"I'm swooning over your good looks obviously" she said, laughing a little. Zac grinned at her. _

_"Funny, i was just doing the same thing." _

_"Hmm" Madeline had mumbled distractedly. She moved herself into Zac lap, resting her head against his muscled fingers played with the ends of her hair, twirling them over and over. Zac kissed the top of her head, mumbling something into her hair. _

_"What?" Madeline asked. _

_"I said, I think I'm in love with you Madeline Salvatore." Madeline felt her heart beat quicken. _

_"You think you are?"she said shakily. Zac shook his head. _

_"I know I'm in love with you Madeline." _

_"I know I'm in love with you Zachary." Madeline stared intently into Zac's eyes, grinning goofily. Zac smiled stupidly back at her. And the she kissed him, and he kissed her. Madeline's hand wrapped around Zac's neck, her hands grabbing his hair. She pulled him closer to her greedily. Zac's hands were on her waist, holding her against him firmly. She twisted around and wrapped her legs around him. _

_She pulled away to catch her breath, and when she caught him staring at her she laughed. The sound echoed all around them and Madeline threw a hand over her mouth, trying to smuggle the sound. Madeline buried her face in Zac's chest. _

_They stayed like that for at least half an hour, silently enjoying each others company, until they heard the sound of gun fire. Madeline sat up immediately. The sound had come from somewhere near by, very near by. Wide eyed she stared at Zac. His face looked worried._

_ "Do you think-?" _

_"I don't know." _

_"Is it possible Emily told Katherine? You know she doesn't particularly like you." Zac asked. _

_"Yes" _

_"Would your father, act so quickly if he found out" _

_"Yes" _

_"Oh God." Madeline felt sick with the realisation. She knew what was going to happen. She didn't want to die. That's why her and Zac had a plan. Madeline reached into her pocket, pulling out a small vial, filled with blood. Demon blood. Vampire blood. She pulled off the lid and sculled the blood quickly, trying not to gag as she swallowed. Then she reached into her pocket and grabbed another vial filled with another liquid and she sculled that too. All the while Zac just stared at her hopelessly. _

_Madeline wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and pressed her lips to Zac's. They kissed intensely, desperately. When they pulled away Madeline's cheeks were wet with silent tears. Zac's eyes were glassy when they heard another gun shot. Madeline closed her eyes tightly as she heard footsteps thunder into the clearing. She silently counted, three men. _

_"Madeline" Giuseppe said, his voice flat and empty of emotion._

_ "NO!" Zac shouted jumping up, causing Madeline to flop down onto the ground. He stood in front of her, guarding her from her cruel father. That wasn't a part of the plan. _

_"Zac!" Madeline hissed. He just ignored her. _

_"Zachary, step away from it." _

_It? IT! Madeline's gut clenched with anger. She squeezed her eyes shut again. She heard another man. _

_"Zachary, i know your mother. She wouldn't want you to be hurt by this, this witch. Please just step away." Mr Lockwood, of course. _

_"No" Zac said sharply. _

_"She has used her magic on you boy, she's messing with you mind. Just as bad as demons." _

_"No" Madeline's eye flew open. _

_"Zac stop" she hissed. He didn't even turn to look at her. Madeline bit her lip angrily. her eyes look across to her father, glaring at him with all the hate she could muster, the she let her cold stare slide over Mr Lockwood who cringed. And then she looked to the third man and her stomach dropped. Stefan. Madeline thought she might vomit. She stared at him, but instead of glaring she just stared. Letting her shocked show. _

_"Stefan..." Madeline started but then she stopped. She didn't know what to say. He had come to kill her, with their father and Mr Lockwood. _

_"You're not my sister" is all he said. Giuseppe nodded approvingly. _

_"What?" Madeline gasped. "You can't be serious?" _

_She wanted to say, i'm a witch who has never done anything to harm you ever and you want to kill me, you're own sister, but you'll gladly put your life on the line for a vampire? But she didn't, because even now she couldn't wish pain upon her brother. _

_"You disgust me, using your witch magic on poor Zachary" Stefan scolded, and then he was silent. _

_"She didn't use any magic on me you cruel, unfaithful bastard" Zac snapped. Stefan ignored him and just stared at me with a look of disgust. Giuseppe's cold eyes slid over Madeline. _

_"My boy Stefan came out here looking for you when he saw you summon fire, right there in your hands. That's when he knew. And like the noble man he is he came and found me." Madeline stared angrily at the ground. _

_"And now we're here to clean our family, remove the filth" Giuseppe snarled. _

_"What are you going to do, burn me a the stake, in front of the town?" Madeline snapped. Mr Lockwood spoke now. _

_"Not likely Miss Salvat-. Madeline. Your father has asked that no one find out of this disgrace upon the Salvatore name. You will however be killed tonight and people will be told it was a murder, a tragic accident." _

_"This disgrace upon the Salvatore name? If a witch is such a disgrace to the Salvatore name, then how disgraceful is marrying a witch into the family? How disgraceful is it to breed with one?" Madeline hissed "My mother was a witch. That's why i am the way i am. And for all we know Stefan and Damon are witches as well."_

_ Madeline glared at the three men, letting the question hang in the air. Suddenly she noticed Damon wasn't there. Did he know she was a witch and choose not to come? Madeline wasn't sure if she was glad or not. Giuseppe finally spoke, his voice thick with impatience and anger. _

_"No more talking with this monster. Zachary, move now, or else you to, may be apart of Madeline's tragic murder." When Zac didn't move Madeline stood up and moved out from behind him. He shot her a desperate look but this time she ignored him._

_ "That's much better, Madeline, continue to co operate and this will be quick and painless" Mr Lockwood said. _

_Madeline dropped her eyes to the ground as she heard another person enter the clearing. "Father, Mr Gilbert just told me to get you. There has been a-" Damon's voice trailed off. Madeline's eyes shot up and she glanced around searching for her brother. Damon's dark, almost black curls, were messy and his blue eyes were wild. _

_"What is going on here?" Damon demanded._

_ "Damon, don't do anything stupid" Stefan said immediately._

_ "Damon, this isn't your sister" Mr Lockwood then said. _

_"What on earth is that supposed to mean? Because that sure as hell looks like my sister, and it looks like my father is pointing a gun at her."_

_ "She isn't human Damon"Giuseppe snapped._

_ "What?" Damon said, his eyes looking across the space to Madeline. He looked so confused. _

_"She's a witch, boy. She's an abomination." Mr Lockwood said._

_ "No" _

_"Yes she is. Do you think i'd have her at gun point if she wasn't?" Giuseppe growled. Damon stared desperately at Madeline._

_ "Is this true?"he asked weakly. Madeline nodded. His expression was contorted with confusion, betrayal and anger. Madeline's heart sank. He wasn't on her side, he thought she was a monster._

_"That's my sister" Damon said desperately. He shot a look at Stefan. _

_"That's our sister." Stefan just shook his head and looked at the ground._

_ "Yes it is! Stefan for the love of god, that's your baby sister you're about to watch die!" Damon shouted. Stefan cringed and didn't say anything._

_ "Enough of this!" Giuseppe shouted.__"The witch will die. Whether you think she is your sister or not Damon. She must die because she is dangerous and an abomination." Then Giuseppe pulled the trigger. Zac shouted and lunged for Madeline, throwing her to the ground. The bullet missed her by seconds. Mr Lockwood swore violently and ran over to Zac, pulling him away from Madeline._

_ "Let go of me" Zac shouted. Madeline shouted at him to let her go. But he wouldn't and soon he and Mr Lockwood were on the ground, Zac's hand around his throat. Giuseppe dropped his gun and rushed over to help Mr Lockwood. That left the three Salvatore children. From there things seemed to go in slow motion. Stefan lunged for Giuseppe's gun at the same time as Damon._

_ Stefan snatched up the gun first and spun around to face Madeline. Damon landed on him knocking him over and onto the ground. Madeline scrambled to her feet and rushed towards Zac, who was now pinned down by Mr Lockwood and her father. She lunged for Giuseppe, summoning small flames into her hands, and she pressed them against his back. He cried out in pain, falling away from Zac. Madeline felt an undeniable fury burn through her which seem to make the flames in her hands burn hotter. Her father swore and tried to roll away from her. But a new feeling had taken over, revenge. Revenge for his abusive behaviour towards Damon, revenge for letting a vampire in the house, revenge for years of rejection. _

_But then she felt the cool metal from the barrel of a gun against her temple. "Let go of my father you monster" Stefan shouted. Madeline spun around, looking Stefan in the eye as he pulled the trigger, and blew her brains out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystic Falls- Present day**

Elena opened her eyes drowsily. The curtains were open, filling the room with a blinding brightness. She rolled onto her side and smiled. Damon lay sleeping next to her. She smiled giddily and lay her head down on his chest.

"Morning" he said sleepily. God boys sleepy voices were sexy, especially Damon's.

"Morning" Elena said.

"Mmmm" Damon mumbled as she trailed one of her fingers down his stomach. Elena smiled nervously. It had only been a week and a half since she had gotten her emotions back, and broken the sire bond, and declared her love for Damon. And admittedly, all she had done since was spend time with Damon. And by spend time with Damon she meant sex.

Well that wasn't entirely true, she had spent time with Jeremy, seeing as he was alive now. But after days of smothering him she had finally agreed to go and stay with Damon.

Elena sat back, untangled herself from her sheets and sped into the bathroom attached to Damon's room. She quickly got in the shower, relishing in the steaming hot water. Seconds into her shower, however, Damon hopped in. He grinned at her mischievously, testing to see what she would do. She grinned back at him, standing on tip toes to run her hands through his dark hair. His intense blue eyes searched her face longingly. Suddenly the sound of her ring tone cut through the air violently.

"Don't" Damon mumbled. Elena laughed.

"What if it's important?"

"It can wait"

"So can you, you're immortal for Christ sake." Damon laughed at that and Elena quickly got out of the shower and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi"

"Caroline?"

"Oh wow, you remember me, that's great." Caroline said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Ha ha, very funny" Elena said, rolling her eyes.

"Glad you think so. Did you get Bonnie's text?"

"No, why?"

"She wants to meet us at the Grill"

"Why?"

"Does it matter why? She's our friend Elena and she has summoned us, therefore we must go do her bidding." Elena laughed at that.

"Right got it. So what time?"

"Like five minutes ago, that's why i called"

"Right i'll be right over" Elena said as she hung up.

"Damon, i'm meeting Bonnie and Care at the Grill, i'll see you later" Elena called as she excited the bedroom, now fully dressed wearing a pare of faded black jeans, navy blue singlet and a jacket. Elena turned and walked straight into Damon, who was only wearing a towel. Elena stood up and kissed him hard on the lips before ducking around him and speeding out the house towards her car.

* * *

Damon walked into his room and threw on some clothes, dark jeans and a t-shirt. He walked out of his room and was half way down the stairs when he stopped. Singing, coming from the lounge. The voice was so painfully familiar that Damon forgot when and where he was, but only for a moment. It wasn't possible, it had to be someone else.

Damon snarled and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. He quickly saw where the intruder was and grabbed them by the throat, slamming them against the wall. The intruder's hand shot up, and balled up into a fist, slamming against Damon's face. But Damon didn't throw another punch. He just stood there dumb founded staring at who was in front of him.

"Madeline"

"Great job, took you long enough" the intruder, Madeline said.

"No, this isn't possible"

"Why not?"

"Because i saw you die"

"Hmm, you did, didn't you" she said thoughtfully.

"Silas"

"Nope."

"But-"

"Did you consider the possibility that i'm dead, just not, well, dead dead."

Damon was silent for a moment. He just stared, unable to say anything more, his mind filled with conflicting emotions. Relief, confusion, sadness and guilt were the top four. Madeline just stared at him, her piercing blue eyes, the same colour as his, her light brown hair, the same as Stefan's. She was the perfect mixture of the two Salvatore brothers, that's what people would say. And she was, but not just in looks, but also in personality.

She had Damon's humour and sarcasm, Stefan's love of literature and all things beautiful. She had both the brother ability to love someone so fierce that you would put your life on the line for them. She even loved their mother, a women she'd never met. Damon felt another punch to the gut as he remembered how she died. The guilt was almost overwhelming.

"I'm, so sorry Madeline" Damon said, his voice hushed. Madeline frowned.

"I don't want your apologises Damon."

"I kn-"Damon started but Madeline cut him off.

"I want to be completely honest with you- I never have been and it sucked" Madeline paused, as if lost in thought. She suddenly smiled wickedly, her small dimples not as cute as they used to be.

"But first, i'm going to make you suffer." Madeline spun around her back to Damon, peering into the always lit fire place. The flames roared billowing out of the fire place instantly setting the carpet one fire.

"What the hell?!" Damon shouted. Madeline turned back to Damon, the wicked dimpled grin still on her face.

"See you soon brother" she said as she stepped into the billowing fire place, disappearing from sight.

* * *

Damon had managed to stop the fire from completely devouring his house while he waited for the fire brigade. The whole time they were there though he just wanted them to leave. All he wanted to do was talk to Stefan about what had just happened. Their dead baby sister was, well, not as dead as they had thought. And she was mad. That much was obvious. And seeing as Damon remembered his sister being the most tolerant, patient person who only got mad rarely.

But also remember how well she could hold a grudge if you did finally wear out her patience.

"Oh God" Damon said banging his head against the wall. How had she done that? He'd known his sister was witch, that's why his father and Stefan had killed her. But from everything she'd said she had implied she was a vampire. And seeing as even a witch can't save themselves when they've had their brains blown out. However, if she had vampire blood in her system, she simply would've risen from the dead. But then she wouldn't have been a witch, which she clearly is now.

"Oh God" Damon said again, banging his head even harder against the wall. Finally he stepped away from the wall, he needed a plan. Damon walked over to his drinks cabinet poured himself a glass of bourbon. He sculled it and poured himself another one. After about three glasses he decided to call Stefan. He went straight to voice mail. He called him another four times and left voice mails each time.

"Hey Stefan, we have a serious dilemma, and not of the usual sort, so get your ass over here." After that Damon went and checked every place he thought Stefan could possibly be. The Grill, Library, Caroline's (which was pointless seeing as Caroline was with Elena at the Grill), their old houses ruins, and the woods. No Stefan. He then decided to call Caroline and ask if she knew where Stefan was. She answered on the second ring.

"Damon?"

"The one and only" Damon said dryly.

"What do you want? To check up on Elena, because she is a vampire now she doesn't need you watching over her." Damon rolled his eyes and ignored Caroline's comment.

"Caroline, have you seen my brother around?"

"Stefan?"

"Yes Stefan, the only brother i have as far as i know" but who knows, maybe a secret brother would suddenly pop up in his lounge later, scare the shit out of him and then leave.

"No i haven't seen him. Why don't you just call him?" Caroline asked.

"Don't you think i would've have done the _before _calling you? He isn't answering my calls."

"Oh well i haven't seen him. I'll give him a call and let you know if i find out where he is." Damon sighed impatiently and forced himself to thank Caroline.

"Why do you need to see him Damon?" Caroline asked.

"I'm desperate for a family reunion" Damon said sarcastically before hanging up. He guessed he was just going to have to find clues elsewhere.

Damon went home and made a list of all the places in the country that Stefan could've fled to. After that he got and cooler filled with blood bags and wrote Elena a note.

_To Elena, _

_I'm going to look for Stefan, i'll be gone for a week at the most. Just want to make sure he is OK. Stay out of trouble. _

_-Damon_

Damon loaded up his car and sped out of the drive way, first stop Georgia.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you think Damon is looking for Stefan?" Elena asked. Caroline shrugged.

"Who even knows. I mean, they probably are having an argument."

"What could they be possibly fighting about?" Elena asked. Bonnie and Caroline just looked at her and she blushed.

"Right..." she muttered.

"It's probably nothing" Bonnie said.

"Yeah. So what did you want to tell us Bon?" Elena gushed, trying to change the subject.

"Well, this isn't going to be exactly goo news guys but, my dad has resigned from his job as Mayor."

"Oh, well i mean i guess. Can't he just get another job?" Caroline said, confused as to what the big deal was.

"Well that's just it. He did get a new job, but it's not in Mystic Falls" Bonnie said cringing afterwards. Elena stared at Bonnie, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Caroline gave bonnie a pitying look.

"Oh Bon, did he ask you to go with him? Oh god, how are you gonna tell him you're staying?" Caroline asked. Elena bit her lip, sharing a sad look with Bonnie. Caroline didn't seem to quiet get it.

"Um Care," Elena said "Bonnie isn't staying. She's going to go with her dad." Caroline was silent staring at Bonnie.

"WHAT?" she half shouted, half whispered at Bonnie.

"Caroline.." Bonnie said, her eyes shinning.

"Bonnie what the hell? This guy totally ditched you when he found out about the witch stuff, and all has ever done since he became Mayor is boss you around! Why are you picking HIM over US your two best friends since, well, FOREVER!" Bonnie was crying now, silently. Elena silently thanked god that there weren't many people at the Grill at that moment. Although the few people who were there were staring at them.

"Caroline" Elena scolded.

"No Elena, don't _Caroline _me. We were going to go to college together, be room mates. Now she's ditching us." Caroline stood up from the table and stormed out. As soon as the door slammed behind her Bonnie buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. Elena got up and moved next to Bonnie, putting her arms around her.

"Don't worry about Caroline, it's no excuse, but she's saying those things because she loves you. Neither of us want you to go."

"I don't see you having a fit in public about it" Bonnie said, her voice muffled.

"I think i just get it more Bon. You don't exactly have much family around any more, and you should stick with the family you've got. If Jeremy wanted me to leave town with him i would, in a heart beat." Bonnie looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you understand, because i'm leaving tomorrow night. I'd hoped Care would be more supportive, the we could've had one last sleep over." Her eyes were red and cheeks were streaked with tears.

"We will, you go home and freshen up. Meet me at the boarding house at four." Elena said squeezing Bonnie.

"Ok" Bonnie said, untangling her self from Elena's tight hug. She stood up from the table, hugged Elena, and left.

Elena left the Grill and went straight to Caroline's. But when she got there, no one was home, so she went back to the boarding house. She left Caroline ten text messages and at least six voice mails.

"Damon!" she called out as she walked into the boarding house. _no reply. _Elena shrugged it off, he was probably looking for Stefan. Elena walked into the cellar, going through the bottles of wine Damon would be _less _ angry about her using. She smiled at the thought of Damon. She'd hurt him, she knew when her emotions were off, and when he found out that she was sired to him-he was constantly wondering whether her love was true.

And it was, she was completely in love with him, she'd never been happier when with him. He consumed her and sometimes he was enough to let her forget all her problems. Elena sighed, grabbing an arm full of bottles and ran upstairs. She set up the bottles in one of the living rooms and went into the other one to grab some glasses. When she walked in she gasped, the entire wall of the fire place was blackened and burned, the couches were also charred and the rug was half missing, a pile of ash in it's place.

Elena walked through the room. _What had happened while i was out? _Surely Damon and Stefan hadn't done this? Elena shook her head and walked over to the drinks cabinet. Placed on top of the cabinet was a small folded piece of paper with her name on top. She recognised Damon's messy calligraphy immediately. Quickly tore through the letter, reading the words over and over again. She frowned and put the note down.

_I'll be gone for a week... _A week without Damon. She could do it, she wasn't one of those girls, who freaked out when their boyfriend went away. _I mean he's looking for Stefan, checking up on him, you can't be annoyed about tha_t. A knock on the door made Elena snap out of her thoughts.

_Who could that be? Bonnie should be arriving around four with Caroline. _ Elena walked to the front door and swung it open. On the other side was a girl, no one Elena had ever met before. _Yet she seems familiar. _

"Um hello" Elena greeted. The girl had clear olive skin, wavy light brown hair that framed her heart shaped face like a porcelain doll. Her eyes were wide and a familiar piercing blue, shadowed by long dark lashes. The girl looked about sixteen as she smiled up at Elena, all dimples and pearly white teeth.

"Hello" the girl said, her voice like liquid honey. Elena blinked slowly. The girls eyes looked the exact shade of Damon's. But that wasn't possible, it was probably just a coincidentally similar shade of blue.

"Hi sorry, um, can i help you?" Elena asked.

"Is either of the Salvatore brothers around?" the girl asked, flashing a perfect dimpled smile.

"Um no actually, they're both out" Elena informed. The girl made an 'O' shape with her pink lips and smiled again.

"Perfect. You must be Elena" the girl said. Elena cringed, that sounded awfully similar to the first thing Katherine said to her.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"Elena asked.

"I'm Madeline."

"Ok Madeline, why do you wanna see Damon and Stefan?"

"I don't want to see Damon and Stefan"the girl, Madeline, said.

"Oh, but you asked where they were?" Elena said becoming increasingly confused.

"I did. But i want to talk to _you_ Elena" Madeline said, her voice sending shivers down Elena's spine.

"How do you know Damon and Stefan?" Elena asked defiantly. Madeline's expression darkened.

"That's not important" she snapped. Madeline's blue eyes flashed and she glared at Elena. Suddenly and an unbelievable pain exploded into Elena's brain and she swore.

"Please let me in Elena" Madeline hissed.

"I ca- can't" Elena gasped "It's not my house." Elena thought she might vomit.

"Hmm, i don't need to be invited in Elena, i just need you to move out of my way." Madeline lifted up her hand and Elena flew backwards, crashing into the ground.

"Wow what a lovely house, it's just the way i remembered" Madeline said, still pinning Elena to the ground. _She's a witch. _Elena tried to sit up but Madeline was pinning her to the ground with ease. Elena watched Madeline stroll through the house from the comfort of the floor.

* * *

Madeline spent fifteen minutes wandering through the house, leaving Elena on the floor. It was so easy to be cruel to this girl for so many reasons. One, she look like Katherine Pierce, Two, her brothers were in love with her, therefore hurting her hurt them and three, because she got on Madeline's nerves.

Madeline walked back to the foyer where Elena remained, pinned to the ground by an invisible force. Madeline flicked her wrist, causing Elena to sit up straight. Madeline sat down opposite her, crossing her legs. She stared into Elena's eyes, using her compulsion. She may not be an original but she'd been around long enough to know a few tricks.

"Elena, starting from now you will tell me the truth and nothing but the truth, understand" Madeline ordered. Elena nodded stiffly, her doughy brown eyes wide.

"Excellent. Okay, first question, Elena do you love Damon?" Madeline said enthusiastically.

"Yes"

"Are you sure you're not _in _love with him?"

"Both" Elena said, her voice tense.

"Hmm, interesting. And how about Stefan? Do you love him? Or are you _in _love with him?"

"I love him, I'm not _in _love with him, not any more"

"Hmm, Okay. And how about Jeremy, do you love him?"

"Yes"

"Would you still love him if he turned out to be a serial killer?" Madeline asked, her question seemingly random.

"What?!" Elena gasped.

"Would you still love him if he had killed your parents, your friends and _you?" _

_"_Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Answer the question Elena!" Madeline snapped.

"I don't, I don't know" Elena choked out. Madeline frowned.

"Hmm, new scenario. What if turned out to be this horrible monster, but he hadn't done anything evil, _yet. _Would you stand by your parents and let them kill him?" Elena looked at Madeline horrified.

"What?!" Elena exclaimed again.

Madeline grimaced and turned away.

"Don't answer that question Elena" Madeline said. _What's wrong with me?_

"But maybe, when you next see the Salvatore brothers, ask them what they did in that situation. You'll be shocked, i know i was" Madeline added. She clicked her fingers, releasing Elena form her invisible grip

. "You might want to get in touch with Damon, Elena. Tell him he's looking in all the wrong places" Madeline said, strolling out the boarding house.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena stared after Madeline for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. She was shocked to say the least. She quickly pulled out her phone and sent Damon a quick message.

TO: Damon FROM: Elena

Hey, someone called Madeline just came over. Who is she?

-Elena

Elena kept her message simple, not wanting Damon to think there was anything wrong. _Was there? _Elena wasn't sure if she should worry. Damon had been around for a while, so she wasn't surprised that some people were angry with him. Madeline was probably some powerful witch who's mum or sister he'd slept with. Elena ignored the thought of Damon sleeping with another women. She knew he had, definitely had. And she refused to let herself become jealous.

It's not like she hadn't slept with anyone before. Not to mention she dated Stefan right in front of him the whole that he loved her. Elena cringed just as she got two texts, one was from Caroline and the other from Damon.

TO:Elena FROM: Caroline

OMG im so SRRY about how i acted at the Grill. PLZ forgive me :( I alrdy apologised to Bon so PLZ!  
-Caroline

Elena smiled a little and quickly texted back

TO:Caroline FROM: Elena

don't worry Care, i forgive you as long as Bon has

-Elena

Caroline immediately just sent back a smiley face. Elena was relieved that Caroline got over her little tantrum. Elena then read Damon's message.

TO:Elena FROM: Damon

Are You OKAY?! What happened-call me as soon as you get this

-Damon

Under different circumstances Elena probably would've laughed at Damon getting so worried. But it was because he'd gotten so worried that she didn't. She hadn't implied that anything was wrong, yet he had still freaked out. That wasn't a good sign, especially when Madeline appeared to be a powerful witch. _With a grudge. _Elena checked the time 3 o'clock. Caroline and Bonnie would be here in an hour. Elena sighed and dialled Damon's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Elena?!"

"The one and the only" Elena said dryly.

"You okay?" Damon hissed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't i be?" Elena answered. Damon paused.

"You said someone came over, i just assumed it wasn't a good someone" Damon lied. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Really? So you didn't freak out because the person who visited was Madeline your witch friend."

"No. But wait, did you say witch friend?" Damon asked, clearly puzzled.

"Yeah, how many Madeline's do you know?"

"Just the one" Damon muttered.

"And you didn't know she was a witch?" Elena said, a little disbelieving.

"Well, sort of" Damon said vaguely.

"Sort of?"

"Sorry Elena. I can't find Stefan meaning he is probably really mad at me, i'll be home tonight at the latest."

"Don't hurry, i'm having Caroline and Bonnie over for a sleep over, Bonnie's leaving town."

"Oh" Damon said distractedly. "Have fun, and watch out for Maddy, Madeline. She's a very old and powerful witch."

"How old?" Elena asked, ignoring the fact he'd just called Madeline Maddy. _She has a nickname._

"Around Stefan's age" Damon said quickly. Elena gasped a little.

"What? But she doesn't look a day over seventeen, at the most!" Elena exclaimed.

"Like i said, she's a very powerful witch."

"Well, you have some explaining to do once you get home" Elena said lamely, attempting to boss Damon around. Damon chuckled darkly, said goodbye and hung up. Elena processed all the information she's learned. But she had a new question on her mind-where was Stefan? When had him and Damon fought?

Elena looked at her phone 3:20. Elena sighed, Caroline and Bonnie would be here soon. Elena quickly rushed around the house, bringing up wine and some blood from the cellar. Once she'd done that she quickly showered and tidied up a little. She made it down stairs just as she heard Caroline and Bonnie's cars pull up in the drive.

Caroline and Bonnie rushed up to the door and Elena swung it open. They both stumbled in, arms overflowing with pillows and bags. They all hugged and exchanged greetings and then apologise. Finally Elena felt like she could forget everything that'd happened today. _Madeline. _

"Let's get this party started- I've got wine in the lounge!" Elena called. Bonnie and Caroline cheered and they rushed into the lounge. Caroline and Bonnie set up their beds and Elena set up the music, blasting some Pink from her stereo.

"What the hell happened to that wall?" Caroline asked, pointing to the blackened and burned wall above the fire place. Elena shrugged.

"I've got no idea, it was like this when i got home." Bonnie gave her a quizzical look. Caroline started singing along to the song and Elena and Bonnie laughed-she was so tone deaf. Elena cracked open a bottle of wine and took a huge gulp and then passed it to Bonnie.

_Forget about Madeline, save it for another day. He called her Maddy. So? Maybe they were friends, friends give friends nicknames. Boyfriends and girlfriends also give each other nicknames. _Elena brushed aside these cold thoughts and took another gulp of the sweet tasting wine.

"Here's to an entire lifetime of friendship" Caroline cheered. She'd opened her own bottle, already having sculled more than Elena and Bonnie.

"Cheers" Elena and Bonnie called in unison. E_njoy your last night with Bon,_ Elena thought, so she did.

* * *

Madeline moved uncomfortably. She was perched in a tree outside the boarding house. She'd heard Elena call Damon, heard that he was coming home. He would be here soon- and she wanted to talk to him first. But Madeline couldn't help but feel undeniably creepy, just sitting out here watching Elena and her friends party. _When did evil require being creepy? _

Madeline shook her head. She wasn't evil, she was karma. Damon and Stefan deserved everything they would get. _Especially Stefan _Madeline thought bitterly. She checked the time on her phone for the millionth time. 7 o'clock. Elena and her friends had been partying for hours. Madeline knew why. Bonnie had organised a going away party. Elena and Caroline thoughts she was moving out of town, that's Bonnie told them.

But Madeline knew the truth- Bonnie Bennett was dead. She would leave town and finish putting up the veil. Madeline blew a stray curl of hair out of her face. But she couldn't let Bonnie leave and put up the veil. She needed her, she was important in her plans. Bonnie Bennett had a track record of being easily manipulated, and Madeline intended to use that to her advantage.

Finally Madeline heard the distant sound of Damon's car, he was just entering Mystic Falls now. Madeline grinned, jumping down from the tree, landing gracefully on the ground. She leaned against the tree waiting patiently for Damon. Ten minutes later his car pulled up and he got out. He started strolling towards the door but suddenly stopped.

Madeline thought that he'd noticed her but he'd probably realised that Elena had guests and didn't want to crash her party. Madeline scowled. Of course he hadn't noticed her, he never had, never did. Madeline quickly rushed over to Damon's car, plopping herself down in the passenger seat. Damon sighed and walked back over to his car. Madeline cast a quick spell, making herself invisible.

_Like i even need it, he probably wouldn't notice me anyway _Madeline thought. Damon got in his car and immediately started it up. Madeline bit her lip and suddenly became visible. Damon didn't notice for a second, fumbling with the radio station. When he finally did notice her Madeline cocked one eyebrow at him.

"Wow i'm impressed brother, i didn't realise those vampire senses were _that _sharp" Madeline said sarcastically. Damon ignored this comment, pulling the car up on the side of the road.

"What, can't talk and drive? Worried about road safety?" Madeline teased. Damon rolled his eyes.

"What did you do to Elena?" he asked. It was now Madeline's turn to roll her eyes.

"Obviously not much seeing as she's still alive and healthy enough to party with her friends." Damon let out a frustrated sigh and moved on to his next question.

"How are you alive?" he asked.

"I'm not" Madeline said, purposely being difficult.

"You know what i mean" Damon snapped.

"Look out brother, you seem to be loosing your temper, and if i remember correctly it's almost a awful as fathers" Madeline said, smiling at the pained and guilty look on his face. She knew her words could cut him deep. Damon hated their father. He'd been abusive to both Madeline and Damon. Madeline couldn't help but feel the tinniest feeling of pity for her brother so she answered his question properly.

"I became a vampire obviously." Damon frowned at her answer.

"That's what i thought, but Elena says you're a witch. If your a vampire then your witch powers should be dead."

"Technically i should be dead as well Damon, yet here i am. But i've always managed to bend the rules into my favour" Madeline said wickedly.

"Are you saying your a witch and a vampire, because that's impossible" Damon argued.

"Obviously it's more possible than you thought" Madeline said dryly.

"How?" Damon asked. Madeline knew he didn't really believe her.

"You know i'm a little offended brother, you've been acting very hostile. Not to mention, even after all these years you haven't even asked how i was? And you wonder why i'm having difficulties forgiving you" Madeline said, avoiding his question. She was sick of answering his questions. Damon's face was a mixture of expressions and his blue eyes glinted with a certain sadness.

"I don't know what i'm supposed to say to you Madeline, how am i supposed to act?" he said. Madeline felt a prick of anger in her stomach.

"You don't know how you're supposed to act?" she demanded, her anger taking over. All those years of suppressing her anger and betrayal welling up inside of her, boiling up to the surface.

"Well Damon, for a start, maybe you could treat me like a human being! Not like i'm some kind of monster! I mean for gods sake you'd think by now you'd realise that being a witch doesn't make me some kind of disgusting creature seeing as you've managed to befriend plenty of them. Without murdering them might i add. Yet you just couldn't stand the thought of your own sister being something _other than human."_

Madeline wanted to say more, but she didn't. She bit down on her lip as she noticed small flames flicking up and down the lengths of her arms, burning away her at her shirt. She didn't even care, she was still too angry to even put out the flames. Damon stared at her shocked.

"I mean for god'sakes you see your dead sister for the first time in over a century and your first words to her were _No, this isn't possible. _I mean wow, a hug or a how're you doing couldn't kill ya" she added quietly, before shutting up completely. Damon stared at her and Madeline held his gaze, glaring at him with all the hate she could muster.

_But you don't hate him _a little voice whispered. Madeline ignored it. Obviously she didn't hate him, not after that speech. _Why did i have to go and spazz at him, what kind of evil, vengeful, torturing bitch talks about her feelings like that? _Madeline finally looked away, staring down at her hands in her lap, they were balled into fists. She felt like a little girl having a tantrum, trying to get back at her brother because he hurt her feelings. _That's exactly what i am doing. _But she wasn't having a tantrum, she was getting her revenge. Damon looked away from her and silence stretched out between them.

"I'm sorry Madeline" Damon said. Madeline had tears silently streaming down her face. She didn't say anything in fear of her voice showing how she was feeling. Madeline nodded.

"I never would hurt you, you know that? I did try to save you i just-"

"What?" Madeline said, her voice cracking.

"Stefan left the party to escort Katherine to her room. They ended up sneaking outside to have sex in the woods. Stefan saw you, apparently you were summoning fire out of thin air. He rushed back to the house, Katherine hid in her room, and he told father that he'd seen you performing magic. Only Mayor Lockwood and _Giuseppe _found out and they went to kill you. I saw them leave the party in a hurry so i waited a couple of minutes and then followed. I followed them to the woods where you were. I saw what they were doing and i tried to stop them but i was out numbered. Even with Za-"

_"Stop!"_ Madeline hissed "I've already told you i don't want your excuses"she added weakly. She wanted to believe him, but she wouldn't let herself.

"Maddy, you've got to believe me" Damon begged.

_ "W_hy should I? Damon, why should i believe you?"

"Because i'm telling the truth, because your my sister and all i've ever done is love you and try to protect you."

"But how do i know that?"

"I-" Damon started but Madeline interrupted him again.

"I trusted you when i was alive, just on the fact that you were my big brother, but look where that got me. I literally got shot in the head by one of my big brothers! It may not have been you but it could have been if it were you Katherine felt like fraternising with. I know Stefan was under compulsion, and that she told him to tell father. But that doesn't change the fact the he didn't even look guilty as he killed me. Didn't even fight the compulsion. You wouldn't have fought either. And yet i can't help but know that you both did fight compulsion, so hard that it could've killed you, for Elena! Some Katherine look alike, some girl. Yet Stefan didn't even blink as he pulled that trigger, and i'm his bloody baby sister for christ sakes!"

Madeline felt her fangs slide out and her whole body ignite into flames. Her body didn't burn as she ignited into flames but Damon's car definitely did. Damon flinched away.

"Even now you're scarred of me, of what i am! You accepted Katherine for the monster she is, again, just some girl. But not me" Madeline snapped, standing up on top of her seat. Damon's car had no roof and she was able to look over him. Madeline glared at Damon and let out a cry. She watched as slowly, one by one, every bone in his body snapped. Finally Madeline snapped his neck with a quick snap of her fingers and he passed out.

Madeline stepped gracefully out of the car, like a flaming angel. She moved over to the front of Damon's car and, using her black painted nails, carved- _Revenge is best served like your betrayal, cold and unexpected. _ Madeline then sliced open her wrist, dipping her finger in the blood that appeared, tracing over the words. Madeline watched as the cut healed then walked back over to Damon, pressing her hand against his already healing rib cage. She kept it there, hearing the sizzling of his skin.

A burn in the shaped of her hand had gone through his jacket and shirt, leaving a dark read burn on his bare chest. Madeline cast a quick spell, stopping the burn from healing. Everything else apart from that would heal. She could've stopped his snapped neck from healing but she didn't want him to stay dead. Madeline admired her handy work for a moment, brushed her hands on her designer leather skinny jeans and walked away, and she didn't look back.

* * *

**HI! I hope you like this chapter. I know it's been like 2 weeks since i last up dated, i've had school. I'll try and up date more frequently. I'm starting the next chapter as we speak so you will probably get 2 this weekend! But don't take my word for it, i have a butt tone of home work :) Anyway, i hope it was interesting!**


	5. Chapter 5

Elena opened her heavy-lidded eyes. her head was ringing and she smelt strongly of alcohol. Elena groaned and sat up. Either side of her was Bonnie and Caroline. Elena pulled out her phone, checking her phone. 4:37 am, Elena moaned again. The ground was suddenly too uncomfortable and Elena jumped up, carefully avoiding Bonnie and Caroline as she walked over to the stair case. Silently Elena rushed upstairs and into Damon's room. She curled up in his bed, pulling the blankets high over her shoulders. The bed smelt like him and Elena smiled, snuggling down deeper. At some point Elena fell asleep again, only to be awoken again when she felt someone else crawling into the bed. Elena opened on eye and when she saw Damon she opened the other. A goofy smile spread across her lips. Damon was on his side, one hand supporting his head and the other playing with a strand of Elena's hair. Elena moved closer to Damon and he smirked.

"When did you get home?" she asked. Damon shrugged.

"Last night, but you were busy so i went to the grill" He answered. Elena smiled.

"Sorry about that, but Bonnie's leaving town and-" Damon cut her off.

"Don't apologise, i was fine." Elena smiled gratefully. She brushed a hand gently down his face. Damon smirked. Elena ran a hand down Damon's chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath his shirt. Elena froze when Damon winced.

"Damon, what's wrong" Elena asked, here eye brows knitting together with worry.

"Elena it's nothing" Damon started but Elena had already sat up and torn off his shirt. Elena gasped when she saw the bleeding hand print burn on Damon's chest.

"Damon, how the hell did this get here?" Elena demanded furiously and protectively. Damon sat up, facing Elena. Elena cocked an eyebrow at him expectantly. Damon have an exasperated sigh.

"It's a burn" he said.

"Obviously, i asked how it got there" Elena snapped. Damon smirked and Elena shot him a glare. Damon was silent. Elena stared at the burn, her expression becoming confused.

"Why isn't it healing Damon?" Elena asked, her voice becoming quiet with worry. The only time a vampires wounds don't heal is when there is werewolf bite involved. When Damon cringed Elena became more worried.

"Damon, why isn't it healing?" Elena practically begged now. "Elena don't worry" Damon said.

"Don't worry? Are you kidding me?" Elena snapped.

"Elena, it's nothing serious" Damon argued.

"Then why isn't it healing" Elena whispered "How did this happen?" Damon didn't say anything. Elena placed her hand over the burn, frowning when it fit the shape of her hand.

"Why is it shaped at a hand? Who did this?" Elena asked. Damon cringed as Elena's hand moved away. _Madeline _Elena immediately thought.

"Damon, were you actually at the grill last night?" Elena asked. Damon frowned and shook his head. "Where you with Madeline?" Elena asked timidly. Damon's silence answered Elena's question. "She did this, didn't she?" Elena said.

"Elena, you don't have to worry. Madeline was mad and she needed someone to take it out on" Damon explained. Elena rolled her eyes at that.

"Someone to take it out on? Is that why she's in town?" Elena demanded. Damon made a guilty face.

"Elena, Madeline is, errm, a complicated story" Damon excused.

"I'll keep up" Elena said. Damon let out an irritated sigh. He was irritated with her?

"Elena now isn't the time" Damon said.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because, one, your friends are just down stairs, two, they could snoop in on our conversation, which i'd rather them not hear. Third, today is your last day with Bonnie and i don't want to ruin it for you" Damon explained. Elena hated to admit it, but all were valid points. Elena slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"That burn better not be fatal" she said. Damon grinned and pulled her into his arms. She slumped against his body, careful not to touch his burn.

"It's not" he whispered into her hair. Elena smiled a little, trying to forget about Damon's burn. _It's just for today, _she told herself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elena mumbled.

"Hmm" Damon mumbled distractedly, placing kisses on top of her head. Elena smiled and sat back. "You're ridiculous" she giggled.

"OH SHIT!" came a scream from down stairs, yanking Damon and Elena out of the moment. Caroline's voice echoed up from down stairs.

"Shit, shit shit shit, oh shit oh ow shit" she shouted. Elena laughed and got up off the bed.

"Have fun" Damon teased. Elena rolled her eyes, giving him a small kiss as she rushed from the room. Down stairs, in the living room, Caroline was balancing on one foot, blood dripping from the one she had hovering in the air. "Caroline?"

"Elena, where have you been?" Caroline demanded.

"I was upstairs" Elena said, moving towards Caroline. "Okay, don't get mad, but i freaked out" Caroline spluttered.

"Freaked out, what do you mean?" Elena froze staring down at Bonnie. she was spread out on the floor, a slight bruise already appearing on the side of her head. "What the hell?" Elena shouted, dropping to her knees besides Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry" Caroline wailed.

"What happened?" Elena shouted.

"Calm down 'Lena, i didn't mean to" Caroline complained.

"Didn't mean to what exactly?"Elena snapped.

"Well i woke up and i accidentally stepped on a bottle, which cut my foot. I didn't know Bonnie was awake and she snuck up behind me and-"

"And what Caroline" Elena said.

"I hit her in the head" Caroline admitted with a sob.

"Like, you punched her?" Elena asked.

"Yeah" Caroline cried.

"Caroline..."

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to" Caroline said.

"Okay, just calm down" Elena soothed. She bent down, picking up Bonnie and walking her over to her couch. She was still breathing. Elena draped a blanket over her. "She's fine Caroline" Elena said. Caroline nodded, wiping away tear with her sleeve. Elena sighed.

"I'm gonna go make some coffee, you watch Bonnie" Elena explained. Caroline nodded again.

"Maybe don't hit Bonnie when she wakes up" Elena joked. Caroline glared at her and Elena laughed but shut up.

* * *

Damon had planned on going down stares when he heard what'd happened to Bonnie, but when Elena started laughing he decided against it. Instead he recline in his bed and peered down at the burn on his chest.

He frowned at it. Maddy had obviously done _some _witchy voodoo on him, preventing him from healing. _Also, she messed up my car. _Damon's scowl deepened as he remembered his car. `Obviously Maddy had been keeping a close eye on him, she must've known messing with his car would piss him off. But he wasn't really allowed to get pissed off, not after what he'd done. Damon sighed in frustration, what was he going to do. Maddy was clearly toying with, forcing him to react. And when Stefan gets back she'd start on him.

She obviously wasn't going to spend eternity annoying him, making him worry and just plain pissing him off. She'd have a bigger plan. That's how Maddy was, always looking at the big picture. Damon hated how it reminded him of Katherine. He never wanted to compare his little sister with that bitch.

But Maddy, like Damon, could be cruel, and could hold a grudge, just like Damon. In fact Madeline shared many traits with Damon. They were very similar and that's one of the many reasons why Damon had adored his little sister. She despised their father as much as Damon had, _did. _She was reckless but patient, brave but not stupid. She loved culture and like their mother had adored art.

She managed to love their mother, even though she never knew her, and held her few loved ones very close to her. It was very hard to find a place in her heart, she happy and light hearted but most certainly guarded. So when two of the people she loved to most stabbed her in the back, she became cold. Not to mention after they then killed her lover.

Damon ran a hand through his hair. How could've he messed everything up so easily. _And for Katherine. _Damon sighed. He had to fix this. Because, although he hated to admit it, Madeline was dangerous. And in the end, if she knew Damon as much as Damon assumed, Elena would be the one getting hurt in the end.

_And i can't let that happen, not again. _With Jeremy back alive Elena had another weakness and Damon wasn't sure, but Madeline could easily exploit it. And what ever hurt Elena, hurt Damon and Stefan. _Two birds one stone _Damon though bitterly. But how was he going to stop her?

There was no way he could hurt her, Damon knew that. And he was pretty sure Madeline knew that. _Just like you couldn't really hurt Stefan, and he actually deserved to be hurt. _But Madeline didn't deserve being hurt, as a human, well a witch, Madeline hadn't done anything wrong, and as a vampire witch, all she'd done is mess up Damon's car and talk to his girlfriend. _And give you a nasty burn, which isn't healing. _But all this Damon deserved, after all, he had help with her murder.

Damon wasn't even sure he would be able to bring himself to throw a punch at his little sister. _Even for Elena? _Damon sighed. He didn't know what'd he'd do if had had to choose between Elena and his sister. If he had to choose between Elena and Stefan, even though he hated the thought of it, Damon knew he'd pick Elena. Stefan would probably do the same. But Madeline, Damon wasn't sure.

* * *

**Hey, i hope you guys enjoyed. I know like nothing happened this chapter, it was mostly just a lead up for the next chapter. And i know i haven't updated in a while, i've had soo much school. But i did write the chapter a while ago, but i forgot to save like the dummy i am and i haven't had the time to re-write it. However, it's the holidays now, so for a little while chapters will be coming more frequently. PLease only constructive criticism and compliments :D Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Silas drove up to the Salvatore boarding house, about i week after he'd dumped his doppelgänger into that lake. His plan was set into action, and nothing was going to mess it up this time. He parked his car a swung out. Silas had a fairly good idea of how to act as Stefan, after searching through peoples minds he had learnt his doppelgänger was broody, sensitive, liked literature, Elena and had a strong sense of what was right and what was wrong.

Silas strolled up to the house but was stopped in his tracks when someone suddenly gripped his wrist. His first instinct was to turn around and physically and mentally beat up who ever was man handling him like this. However he decided against it seeing as it was probably someone thinking he was Stefan. If he acted violently, his cover would certainly be blown.

Silas slowly turned around, his expression indifferent. "Stefan?" a girl, whom Silas had never seen before stood there gripping his arm. Silas didn't recognise her, not even from anyone's memories. Silas tried to reach out and take a look in her mind but he could. It was like a wall. No, it was almost as if it was invisible. Silas frowned, how was he to act. All he could gather from the girl is that she was a vampire.

"Um yes?" he said. The girl frowned and stepped away from Silas. "What is it?" Silas said, mimicking Stefan's voice of concern. This was easy seeing as Silas was also concerned, he'd done something wrong. The girl scowled and glared at him suspiciously.

"You aren't Stefan" she said, her voice dead of emotion.

"What do you mean, of course I'm Stefan" Silas said, his last attempt at trying to convince the girl. If she didn't believe him he'd simply kill her.

"No, you're not" the girl said. Silas shrugged, he guessed he'd have to kill her then.

"You're right, i'm not. But before i kill you, would you be so kind as to tell me where i slipped up. What gave me away?" Silas snarled, his up snatching up her throat, gripping it tightly. The girls wicked blue eyes blazed angrily.

"You aren't Stefan" the girl hissed. Silas rolled his eyes impatiently.

"I'm perfectly aware of that, but in case you hadn't noticed, Stefan and I are identical. Doppelgänger to be precise. So this, along with my extensive background knowledge on Stefan should have been enough to fool even his brother. So what gave it away for you?"

The girl shrugged and Silas tightened his grip on her throat. If she were human, she'd have been dead long ago. "If you have so much background knowledge on Stefan, then how come you didn't know how to act around me?" The girl asked with a smirk, avoiding Silas's question. Judging from her content expression Silas assumed the girl knew the answer to the question she just asked and was just toying with him.

_No one toys with me! _Silas thought angrily. However he kept his anger out of his expression. "Strange that is isn't it, how come i know everything about everyone, and yet nothing about you? Either you've never met Stefan, yet somehow know his face and name, or you've gone to extreme measures to keep your existence hidden" Silas smirked as he said this. The girls gloating smirk didn't even waver. She reminded him oddly of his doppelgänger brother when she smiled like that. _And those eyes, they're like icy pools. _

"You're wrong on both accounts." the girl said "You see Silas, when you're as powerful as me, you don't have to go to extreme measures to do anything." That made Silas frown and he hated the smug smile that spread across her face.

"That's interesting. But i see that even you have heard of me, and you probably have heard the story of how i was entombed. So let's talk about you-" Silas lifted the girl higher into the air. For someone who claimed to be powerful, she wasn't putting up much of a fight. "_Who are you?" _Silas hissed, putting as much menace into his voice as he could.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out" the girl said, her smile wicked lovely. Silas's anger sparked then and he started tightening his grip on her throat even more. The girl scowled and her leg extended out wards, straight into his stomach. He barely felt a thing.

"I'm a vampire sweetie, a very old and powerful one at that. Do you real thing a kicking tantrum is going to save you now?" Silas mocked.

The girl glared at Silas, her icy blue eyes seemed to ignite like blue flames. Silas shuddered. For someone who appeared to only a seventeen year old girl, she was very intimidating. _All the more reason to kill her. _

But Silas never go the chance. Suddenly he felt a burning hot pain, right behind his eyes. He felt warmth trickle down his cheeks which at first he assumed were tears. That was until he smelt blood. Slowly blood trickled from his eyes and onto the ground. Silas wanted to drop the girl and cover his face but he knew that would accomplish nothing. He instead used his other hand to throw a punch into her stomach. Now the girl winced.

Suddenly his legs buckled beneath him, white hot pain searing through him. His shins had literally snapped in half. Now Silas let go of the girl, letting out a roar of pain. The girl dropped to the ground nimbly and stood above him. Silas could already feel his body healing. But already the girl had set about snapping every single other bone in his body. He felt each toe and finger shatter, and his vision filled with red as blood leaked into his eyes.

Silas lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. He attempted to lash out at her with his mind, but like before, it was as if she wasn't there. _How was she doing this with out even moving a finger? _Silas tried to shout but his jaw had been smashed.

Darkness began to edge into his vision and he vaguely noticed people watching from the steps of the Salvatore house. The girl knelt down besides him now, her pink lips curved into a smile.

"You know, you and Stefan both have a bad habit of wanting me dead" she whispered. Then she stood up, waved towards the people by the house and left.

Silas closed his eyes, the pain finally over whelming him. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the sound of Elena's voice calling out for Stefan.

* * *

Elena wiped tears from her face. She couldn't stop crying. Even when Damon told her Stefan would be okay, she still kept crying. She knew her eyes were red and sticky but she didn't care. She'd been so scared. She'd been in the middle of making coffee when her and Caroline heard his shout from outside.

That alone was enough to make her blood run cold. Bonnie was still unconscious and Elena had only hesitated for a second before rushing out the door. Caroline had already been there. She was screaming, her fist in her mouth. If Damon hadn't arrived at that moment Elena probably would have run over to Stefan, who was slumped on the ground, his shins seemingly snapped in half. Madeline had stood over him, glaring down on him, a wicked smile on her lips.

Stefan had been strangling her but his hand had dropped to his side. Elena had watched in horror as she saw every bone in his body snap. Except for his spine, clearly Madeline planed on Stefan suffering. Blood appeared to be trickling out of his eyes as well, trickling down his face like red tears.

Madeline had bent down to whisper something in Stefan's ear before she stood up. Then she turned towards the three of them but it was clear who she was looking at when she smiled and waved. Damon. His grip had tightened on Elena and then Madeline had walked away. Elena had glared after her, watching her in her designer black jeans, black ankles boots and low V neck grey skivvy walked away. She looked like she hadn't just tortured someone.

But she had. Elena had rushed over to Stefan as soon as Damon loosened his grip on her. She called out his name but his eyes had already fluttered shut. Elena had tried to pick him up but she was crying to much. Instead she kept patting his head and saying "Please, please, please be okay. Oh god please be okay Stefan." If she hadn't been distressed enough before the look on Damon's face was enough to gutter her. He looked utterly betrayed, a look Elena assumed was for Madeline. And when he saw Stefan, all broken and bleeding, Elena's heart shattered. For a brief moment she saw a side of Damon she barely recognised.

He stared down at his brother, tears welling in his eyes then spilling down his cheeks silently. He looked horrified, terrified and lost all at once. Elena moved over and Damon dropped to his knees, Stefan's head cradled in his lap. Elena wrapped her arms around him. He was all tense and his body was shivering violently. Elena rubbed circles on his back and mumbled. "It's okay, you're okay, he's going to be okay. She didn't kill him. Don't worry, she'll pay." Damon shook his head and mumbled.

"No, no, she won't she won't."

"Damon, don't worry, she will" Elena tried to sooth. Damon tore his eyes from Stefan. His eyes looked frenzied and lost. Elena couldn't quiet grasp why he was _this _distressed. Stefan would be okay, Madeline hadn't done anything life threatening. Elena's stomach flipped. What if Madeline did to Stefan what she'd done to Damon, stopped his wounds healing. Is what she whispered an anti-healing spell. If so Stefan would practically be dead.

"I didn't know she could be _this cruel. _Elena, i knew she could be bad, but not this bad. No, no, no. It's our fault, we did this" Damon sobbed.

"It isn't your fault Damon" Elena said, hugging him tightly. Damon shook his head and looked down to Stefan.

"We did this" Damon said. It looked as if he were talking to Stefan now. "We broke her" Damon whispered, only just loud enough for Elena to hear, even with vampire hearing.

"Damon..."

"It's our fault" he whispered again to Stefan "We broke her." Elena hauled Damon to his feet.

"Damon, let's get Stefan inside" Elena tried to sooth. Caroline had been standing a couple of steps away, tears streaming down her face. She moved over to Elena and they both carried Stefan inside. They set him up on his bed and wiped away all the blood on his body.

Damon had remained outside, slumped on the ground. Elena still had tears streaming down her face when she went to check on him. Damon was still on his knees, staring off into space. Elena sat down opposite him, forcing him to look at her. He'd stopped crying now and his expression was cold, hard and empty.

For a frightening brief moment Elena feared he'd flipped his switch. Obviously watching Stefan be tortured by Madeline had cut Damon deeper than anyone else.

"Damon are you with me?" Elena asked tentatively. Damon's eyes focused in on her and he didn't even hesitate with his answer.

"Always" he said, giving Elena a loving smile. She let out a sigh of relief and moved, placing herself in Damon's lap. Damon leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" she whispered, closing he eyes briefly.

"I love you, Elena, so much" Damon said, his words muffled by Elena's hair. Elena smiled and curled up into his lap even more.

"We can't even have one week of happiness with out being interrupted by some vengeful supernatural creature" Elena said with a sigh.

Damon chuckled darkly at that. "The good thing about eternity Elena, is that once this is all over, we'll have happy days everyday for eternity."

Elena smiled at the thought of eternity with Damon. "If we're gonna have eternity Damon, you're going to have to do some serious explaining" Elena said, her voice serious. Damon nodded.

"I'll tell you everything, i promise. But i think it's best if i get some help from Bonnie" Damon said. This confused Elena.

"What has Bonnie got to do with this?" Elena said.

"Nothing, but she's the only witch i know who is powerful enough and willing to do a spell for me."

"What spell?"

"Once that will show you my memories, so that you can see what happened for yourself" Damon said. He wrapped his arms around Elena, hugging her to him firmly.

"Would Madeline be able to do it?" Elena asked.

"Most probably" Damon said "But i highly doubt she'd be willing." Elena smirked a little.

"I love you" she said "No matter what i see in your memories, i will always love _you _Damon."

"Don't be so sure" Damon muttered.

"I am sure Damon, i've never been more sure about anything." Elena turned around, so that she was facing Damon, their noses almost touching.

"I love you" Damon said, pulling Elena in for a hug. And for now, they just sat there, just happy to be in each others arms.

* * *

**Hey guys! What did i say, 2 chapters in one night. You can thank me in the reviews :D I hope you enjoyed! I also hope no one is hating on Madeline, just remember what happened to her in the first chapter. Stefan and Damon totally betrayed her. Not to mention, she beat up Silas in this chapter, what a bamf. Anyway, i hope you are enjoying and please post some reviews so i know what parts people are enjoying :D**

**Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

Madeline stared down intently at the small hand held mirror in her hands. She was at home, well a small hired apartment which was her home for now. After having dismantled Silas without even breaking a sweat she had some serious research to start doing. She'd heard of Silas before she came to Mystic Falls, but only by the ways of his basic legend.

Now she needed something deeper. If Silas was Stefan's doppelgänger then there had to me some sort of blood relation at some point. Madeline had already checked all her books and hadn't really learnt anything new. So now she was going to have to use magic.

Madeline grabbed the small blade the was sitting on the coffee table and used it to quickly slice her left wrist. She place the mirror in her lap and dipped her fingers on her right hand into the blood. Then she slowly traced a rune onto the glass of the mirror, while slowly chanting a spell.

Madeline was a powerful witch, so powerful she could perform the most complex of spells with out saying a thing. It was only with spells as difficult as this did she need to speak.

Madeline placed the blood covered mirror back on the coffee table and went to wash he hands while she waited for the spell to be set into action.

She came back and set herself up comfortably on the couch. Absent mindedly her hand reached for her throat. Silas had practically crushed it before. Holding the mirror in her hand the glass began to swirl until images started filtering through, the occasional name or sentence appearing.

Every time a name or date appeared Madeline wrote it down, quickly making notes. Silas's name appeared near the very beginning and Madeline underlined the year he was born and his parents names. The mirror continued to flutter through images, and about after an hour of taking notes and writing down names Madeline saw her grandparents names and there images and how they'd met, then her parents. Then it started showing images of Damon growing up, then Stefan and Damon growing up.

There were a couple of images of Damon and Stefan and then Madeline appeared on the mirror. Her name and the year she was born and the year she died. And then the screen went blank. Madeline knew why. She'd been the last Salvatore in her family.

Madeline had needed to fight tears but she quickly buried her emotions. As a vampire and a witch she was unable to turn off her emotions. If she did, her magic would also be turned off. It was apart of the spell. She gave up the ability to turn off her emotions, she kept her magic. Well, it was far more complicated than that, but that wasn't important.

Madeline took the mirror with her into the small kitchen of her apartment and washed off the blood. _Better safe than sorry. _She'd learnt all she could about Silas, but like herself, he'd managed to keep a tight cap on his past. She wanted to ponder over the family tree, timeline thing she'd drawn out, but she honestly wasn't in the mood.

Instead she decided to get to work on trying to find Stefan. Silas had a plan which obviously involved him being Stefan. This made Madeline wary, on edge. Some part of her wanted to rush over to the boarding house and warn Damon. But, as usual, her vengeful side took over and she decided to leave it for Damon to figure out. _If his life is in danger, then i'll step in. _

Madeline did, however, need to interrogate Silas. He clearly had something to do with Stefan's disappearance. However, just flat out asking Silas where Stefan was wasn't going to get her any answers. _He wouldn't be stupid enough to do that. _Madeline sighed, she'd have to just take a look through his memories. This would be difficult seeing as someone as powerful and as secretive as Silas probably kept very tight security on his mind. Just using a spell to make is brain ache and eyes bleed had been tricky.

If she got to him while he was unconscious and weak it would be easier to hack away at his mental barrier. However she'd have to be right next to in order to make sure all her power was put to work in taking apart his mental wall. _Right now would be the perfect time to this. _Madeline grinned and quickly cast a spell, causing Silas's healing to slow to an almost stop.

Not to mention Damon and Elena wouldn't be expecting her back so soon.

She walked into her room and changed out of her tracksuit pants and baggy shirt. When she came out again she was wearing her favourite black designer jeans, different ones from this morning, a black T-shirt with the phrase _you look like something i drew with my left hand. _It was probably _the _most comfortable shirt in the world.

Madeline stuffed her feet into some combat looking boots that were also black and grey. She grabbed her keys and black leather jacket on the way out the door. After speeding down three flights of stairs she arrived at her car, a red convertible with leather seats. It was a fairly nice weather outside so Madeline decided to drive with the roof down.

As she sped over to the Salvatore boarding house, the wind blowing through her hair (which was the same colour as Stefan's) she couldn't help but feel sorry for her brothers. Which was weird, seeing as she was the one planning on inflicting pain upon them. But Madeline knew her revenge would crush them, mentally and physically.

* * *

Silas fought against the crushing darkness of his mind. He tried to regain consciousness but he couldn't. The darkness weighed down on him like water, he was drowning in it. He almost regained conciousness once but it was brief, a minute at the most, before the darkness sucked him in, crushing him.

When he had been conscious he'd had the briefest of conversations with the eldest Salvatore brother.

"Stefan?" he'd said, from a seat next to Silas. Silas frowned, he was in a bed. He looked around him, the room was familiar from memories in his doppelgänger's mind. If remembered correct, this was Stefan's room. Silas nodded at Damon.

Damon's expression looked haunted. "We've broke her Stefan" he said. Broke her? Who'd he broken? Elena? Silas couldn't think of anyone else who Stefan and Damon could have broken.

Silas tried to speak but he couldn't open his mouth. "We've brought this upon ourselves. I can't believe for even a moment i could be happy, deserve to be happy." Silas didn't know what Damon was going on about, but he had to try not to roll his eyes. Instead he tried to give Stefan's brother a sad look.

"Are you healing brother?" Damon asked, giving Silas a worried look. Silas tried to speak but instead of words a moan passed his lips. He hurt, man he hurt. His whole body had been shattered. _And by some stupid little vampire girl. _How a vampire had done that, Silas didn't know. She probably had a witch on her side, a powerful one. Silas immediately thought of Bonnie Bennett. She was a powerful witch, the most powerful one in this town. _And she's just inside this house. _Silas could sense her.

"Stefan?" another voice said, female. Silas looked over to Damon again and next to him was the Patrova doppelgänger, Elena. Before he could try talking again though darkness crept back into his vision. Silas struggled again but the moment he started struggling it swept over him, taking him under in one crushing blow.

* * *

**Hi there, another chapter! i know this one was short but i didn't really get any reviews last chapter so i'm not entirely sure if anyone is even reading.** **If you are, please take five seconds to let me know and write a review, i love hearing from you guys so yeah :D Again, i hope everyone is enjoying watching Silas suffer and watch baby Salvatore, (Madeline) scheme and plot her revenge. In case you didn't pick this up before, Madeline likes to be powerful so that her brothers can't stab her in the back again, at least not until she gets her revenge. Also, i'm hoping for some Katherine soon so fingers crossed :) ENJOY! Maybe a new chapter today, we'll see.**

**Cheers! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Elena sighed with disappointment, taking a seat in Damon's lap. She'd come in to check on Damon who'd been talking to Stefan, who'd finally regained consciousness. However that was short lived because Stefan soon passed out again.

"I think Madeline hexed him, so that he healed more slowly" Damon said blandly. He had been pretty upset when Stefan passed out again. Although he hid it this time, not like he had outside. Elena just nodded, pressing her cheek against Damon's hard chest.

"This day has been so weird" she mumbled "First Caroline knocking Bonnie out and now this." Damon placed a kiss on her head but didn't say a thing.

"Speaking of Bonnie, how is she doing?" Damon asked. Elena smiled and looked up at him.

"She woke up just before, Caroline has planned this whole speech" Elena said. Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure she accidentally hit her?"

Elena laughed at that. Damon smirked, glad to have made her happy.

"Does Jeremy know she's leaving?" Damon asked. Elena frowned. She'd found out Jeremy was alive weeks ago and had spent the first week of Silas's defeat spending time with him. He was staying at the Lockwood house with Matt, seeing as Elena had burned down their family home.

"I think so, I asked Bonnie and she said that he knew" Elena answered. Damon nodded.

"Caroline said Tyler might be coming back to town" Elena added, just wanting Damon to keep talking. She enjoyed the sound of his voice.

"Klaus gave him the clear i assume?" Damon said. Elena could feel his smile in her hair.

"I think so, when i asked for details she got all vague" Elena said with a smirk. She knew Caroline had feelings for Klaus, no matter how much her best friend tried to deny it, it was obvious. But Caroline loved Tyler and that was enough. _Just like Stefan had been. _But Elena had a feeling in the end Caroline would choose Klaus. _Just like how you chose Damon. _Elena smiled, snuggling up to Damon more.

"Klaus probably said something ridiculously romantic" Damon said dryly. Elena could tell he'd rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, Caroline called Tyler straight away, and there hasn't been a word from him" Elena gossiped. She knew Damon couldn't care less about Caroline's love life. But Caroline _was _Elena's best friend and Elena knew Damon didn't mind listening to her.

"How scandalous" Damon said sarcastically, tracing his finger tips up her arms "Maybe he is with that wolf girl, Haley." Elena entertained the thought.

"Can't be, she's with Klaus."

"Hmm, that's right. Wolf girl is having Klaus's baby" Damon said lazily. He gently kissed the lobe of her ear and Elena giggled.

"I can't help but notice how she's getting herself mixed up with both of Caroline's love interests" Elena said bitterly. Damon laughed.

"Someone doesn't particularly like wolf girl" Damon said, the smirk evident in his voice.

"I don't like people who hurt my friends for no reason" Elena said defensively.

"Calm down, don't worry i'm on your side. I'm always on you side" Damon whispered, placing kisses down Elena's neck. Elena moved into him, relishing in the feeling of his lips on her skin. Damon wrapped his hands around her from behind, encasing her in the arc of his long lean body. Elena winded her fingers through his.

A thought suddenly crossed Elena's mind. Although she hated that she was thinking about Madeline and what she'd done to Stefan while she was with Damon, she couldn't help but wonder. From what Elena had seen, Stefan had been given a far greater beating than Damon. Personally Elena would rather have an un-healing burn then every bone in her body shattered and hexed so that they would heal more slowly.

This led Elena to wonder if maybe Stefan and Madeline had been _involved. _It would make sense if she was a vengeful psychotic ex girlfriend. Maybe she'd hurt Damon to get back at Stefan and got back at Stefan by shattering his bones.

Elena turned her body a little, so that she was sitting side ways across Damon's lap. "Damon, about Madeline..." she said. Damon cringed a little and said "Yes?"

"Is there a possibility her and Stefan were, you know..." Elena trailed off. Damon hadn't seemed to catch her drift.

"Were what?" he asked suspiciously. Elena blushed a deep crimson.

"Is there a possibility they were, you know, involved?" Damon's eye widened in alarm and he sat up straight.

"No, no" he said shaking his head. Elena tried to understand the meaning of his reaction. Damon laughed nervously and then his expression collapsed into disgust. "God no, Elena if you were to ever trust me, it would be right now. There is absolutely no possibility that Stefan and Madeline were _involved." _Damon said the last words with disgust, as if it tasted bad on his lips.

"But i just thought because she'd given him a worse punishment-" Damon cut her off shaking his head.

"No, Elena, just no" Damon said. Damon's reaction confused Elena but she decided to drop it, seeing as it made Damon apparently really uncomfortable.

"Well why did she then? Punish Stefan so cruelly" Elena asked. Damon's expression saddened and he looked at her apologetically.

"You'll see" he said. Elena nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna check on Bonnie okay?" she said, giving Damon a supportive smile. But underneath she was a little frustrated. What was so bad about Madeline, what had Damon and Stefan done that they couldn't tell her about? Gave her a worried look but she ignored and walked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

_Be patient Elena, he said he would tell you soon. We just have to wait for Bonnie to feel better. _Elena sighed. Sometimes her life really could be confusing.

* * *

Madeline parked her car a couple of K's away from the boarding house. She walked up to the house and walked around the back. In the back yard there was a beautiful garden, now over grown with weeds. Madeline sighed, her brothers had really let this place go. Madeline picked her way around to the back door, which had en kept ivy spread across it. For a human it would have been very difficult to remove the ivy in order to get through. For Madeline the ivy dropped away with a thought.

Madeline stepped up to the old door and swung it open. She was at the back of the boarding house, clearly the less used part of the home. Dust seemed to cover every surface. Madeline walked through the house. Even after years of being away she knew this place like the back of her hand. She soon found her self at the base of the main stair case that lead up stairs.

She leaned against it casually, listening to Elena and her friends talk.

"I'm so so sorry though Bonnie, really" that was Caroline,the annoying blonde vampire girl.

"Yeah i figured, seeing as you've already said that at least a million times" Bonnie, the witch girl, said sarcastically. Madeline smirked then frowned. Something was wrong with this witch girl. Something wasn't right. Madeline shrugged, she would find out soon enough. Madeline quickly did a spell to make it silent as she walked then ascended the stairs.

She found Stefan's room immediately. If she was correct, they had probably put Silas in there, seeing as they thought he was Stefan. Madeline pushed the door open just a crack. Silas lay unconscious in Stefan's bed. Madeline rolled her eyes impatiently when she saw Damon sitting next to the bed, head in his hands.

Madeline peered through the door. She could faintly hear Damon muttering something. Madeline frowned and quickly made herself invisible. _Just another perk of being me. _She slipped through the gap in the door and silently moved over to Damon. He didn't even look up. Madeline crouched down in front of him.

"I'm so sorry" Damon whispered. Madeline's eyes widened with shock when for a moment she thought he was talking to her. But when he continued to ignore her presence she calmed down. She was invisible to him.

"I wish i hadn't been so selfish" Damon muttered. "I wish i didn't screw everything up. Or hurt everyone who comes near me."

Madeline rolled her eyes, but some part of her wanted to hug her big brother in his moment of sadness and tell him he didn't screw everything up and that he didn't hurt everyone. But he had hurt her, and that was enough to shut her up.

"It's my fault" Damon whispered. "I didn't stop you Stefan. You were under compulsion, you had an excuse." Madeline scowled. Compulsion was not an excuse. Stefan had fought his compulsion to kill Elena. _He didn't fight for you, his own sister. _Madeline stood up, officially pissed off. She'd have to come back later. If she started working on Silas's mind now she would most certainly call attention to herself. She took a few steps towards the door and Damon said something else.

"It's my fault she is broken." Madeline froze. She slowly turned back to Damon, who had his head in his hands. _It's my fault she is broken. _Damon's words seemed to echo through her, hitting her hard. They hurt more than she liked to admit. _I'm not broken _Madeline tried to convince herself.

Madeline sank back down to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees. She wanted to cry, god she wanted to cry. But Madeline Salvatore didn't cry. _Even when it's the only thing in the world she wants to do. _Madeline bit her lip, holding tears at bay. Madeline leaned against the side of Stefan's bed, letting her eyes droop shut. She could've stayed there, unnoticed forever.

And after an hour of trying not to cry, and drifting in and out of sleep, Madeline was jolted awake. She felt someone's gentle touch on her shoulder and she flinched. Her eyes flew open and she looked straight into an equally blue glittering pair. Damon looked at her, his face was sad and eyes blood shot. Madeline didn't know what to do. Why wasn't she invisible? _It's your fault he looks so sad, you're doing this to him. And just as he was beginning to feel happy. Just as he was beginning to stop feeling like crap and hating himself. _

"Maddy..." Damon said, his eyes searching hers. Madeline knew Damon thought she was a monster, she had known since the night she was murdered. Madeline swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. She wanted to collapse into her big brothers arms, letting him comfort her and keep her safe like her used to. But she didn't. Instead she tore her eyes from his and stood up, leaving him crouched on the ground.

"I'd keep an eye on Stefan if i were you. He isn't who he seems to be" Madeline said, her voice flat and deprived of any emotion. Damon frowned but never took his eyes off her. They were begging her to stay, to let him help. _To let him be her brother. _Madeline turned away from Damon and strolled out of the room, fake confidence in her step.

She could feel her brothers eyes boring into her until she was finally out of sight.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed. The two seemingly emotionless Salvatore's having a sibling moment, Madeline and Damon have a lot more in common than just there eyes and love for dark clothing :D Anyways, i hope you enjoyed the small delena moment. I know people rarely like it when Damon and Elena are already in a relationship. People usually like it when they learn to love each other and what not. But i want this story to be originally and be more than some cheesy love story or porno so :)**

**Please review the chapters and tell me what you want to see more of.**

**Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

Damon hadn't known what to do at first, when he saw his baby sister curled up on the floor at his feet. But his big brother instincts had kicked in after a moment. Immediately Damon went and crouched down opposite her, placing a hand protectively on her shoulder. Damon hadn't been sure how he felt as he watched Madeline shatter Stefan to pieces.

Some part of him told him to be angry. But he wasn't. Stefan had deserved what he got, just like Damon deserved what he got. Madeline had every right to torture the two of them. It was there fault she was this vengeful monster. But when Damon saw her curled up, on the brink of tears he realised there was still hope.

He was fairly sure she had her emotions on, so trying to get to her emotionally wouldn't really work. She was herself, completely in control and she was torturing them. Damon had felt another stab of guilt for even thinking for a moment his sister had become a monster. _But she has. _

Madeline immediately tensed as Damon touched her, her eyes flying open. The sadness and vulnerability in those sapphire blues was heart wrenching. After a second a look of genuine shock crossed her face. Damon guessed that she'd been invisible like she had been in his car the other day. _Not expecting you to start noticing her. _

"Maddy..." Damon said. He tried desperately to make eye contact. Madeline's look of hurt deepened. For a second Damon thought she'd give in and let him comfort her. However instead she swallowed hard and tore her eyes from his. She got to her feet, refusing to look directly at him.

She stepped away from him, her back turned.

"I'd keep an eye on Stefan if i were you. He isn't who he seems to be" she said, her voice hushed. Damon frowned at that, casting a side ways glance at his unconscious brother. It occurred to him that this was the first time in 149 years the Salvatore children were all in the same room together. Remembering still that one of them was unconscious because one of the others had tortured them.

Damon didn't know what to say to make her stay so instead he stared after her, silently begging her not to leave. But she did, with confidence in her steps. And she didn't even look back.

After Madeline left Damon was even more confused. He was confused about what he was going to do about Madeline, he was confused as to weather or not his little sister was even in there, he was confused as to what she meant about Stefan. Damon moaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

_What am i going to do? _He thought desperately. He needed Elena, that much he knew. He needed her to know everything that had happened. _This is the final test. _And Damon prayed to god she wouldn't hate him forever after she found out.

* * *

Elena beamed at Bonnie. "Are you sure you're feeling strong enough to do this?" Elena asked again. Bonnie nodded.

"Elena a spell like this isn't exactly going to kill me" Bonnie said, her voice oddly bitter. Elena couldn't help but feel like there was a hidden meaning behind her words.

"Thank you so much" Elena gushed, hugging her best friend tightly.

"This is so not how i was expecting us to spend out last day together" Caroline said. She was using her phone as a mirror as she she applied her make up. Her mascara had smudged everywhere from when she had been crying earlier. Elena had been a little surprised as to just how worried Caroline had been about Stefan.

"At least it won't be easy to forget" Bonnie said. Elena smiled.

"I'll go get Damon, the sooner we get this over and done with, the sooner we can get back to girl time" Elena said, rushing from the room. As she left she heard Caroline mutter"Yeah right, it's not like after she sees his memories she's either gonna be mad and shout at him or lovey dovey and have some intense make out session."

Bonnie laughed and Elena rolled her eyes. Elena was halfway up the stairs when she bumped into Damon.

"Oh sorry" Elena said, smiling at him. Damon gave her his ridiculously flirty smirk and said, "I'll take any excuse to have to touch me."

Elena rolled her eyes at Damon who just smirked again. "Bonnie says she can do the spell" Elena said, changing the subject.

"When?" Damon asked.

"Like right now" Elena said, her stomach fluttering with nervous energy. She wanted to know more about Stefan and Damon but she was also scarred about what she'd find out. Damon nodded solemnly and she followed him down stairs. Elena could tell he was tense and she entwined her fingers through his, squeezing his hand.

Bonnie and Caroline were waiting for them in the lounge, sitting next to each other on one of the couches. Elena and Damon sat down on the couch opposite them.

"So, um,what do we need to do exactly?" Elena asked nervously.

"Bonnie needs to put you and i into a sort of trance where you and i will re live certain memories" Damon explained.

Bonnie nodded. "I know the spell, so we might as well get ready." Bonnie placed a couple of candles on the table, igniting them with a glance. Elena secretly wondered if Bonnie would be strong enough to take on Madeline.

Bonnie, Elena and Damon all joined hands and closed there eyes. Bonnie started chanting the spell, using a language no one else understood. Elena let Bonnie's words rush over her and she felt like she was going to fall asleep.

Elena felt like she'd been sitting there for ages when she finally felt Damon tap her shoulder. Elena's eyes fluttered open. Her and Damon were in an odd looking room. It looked sort of like a cinema, it's walls painted black and the only furniture in the room was a two person couch, placed in front of a large screen that took up an entire wall.

"We're going to watch your memories?" Elena asked.

"Like a movie" Damon said. Elena smiled and sat down on the couch. She patted the seat next to her and Damon plopped himself down next to her. They stared at the screen for a while, waiting patiently. Just as Elena began to question if anything would even appear a date appeared on the screen.

1848. Elena frowned. Stefan would've only been a baby. Elena watched the date fade away and she was suddenly sucked into a trance, everything appearing in a sort of haze.

A young Damon appeared on the screen, he was only about six or seven looking. A scrawny bundle a dark curls and amazing blue eyes. He was standing next to who Elena assumed was his mother. His mother was laying in a queen sized bed, holding a bundle of rugs in her arms. _Stefan? _Elena thought curiously.

Damon and Stefan's mother looked unwell, so it was possible that it was Stefan in her arms. _Hadn't she died when Stefan was just a baby? _Her skin was pale and she looked tired and with drawn. But she was smiling at baby Damon with such love that Elena smiled giddily.

_Damon stared down at his baby sister for the first time. At first he had been scared, would she like him? But when he saw the chubby little girl smile up at him his worry melted away. Her small hands reached out for him and Damon smiled happily. Pale brown curls sat atop her head and large blue eyes peered out at him._

_"She has your eyes Damon" Damon's mother said, smiling at him happily. Damon blushed._

_"You think so?"_

_"She's very lucky, you've always had such beautiful eyes" his mother said and Damon smiled happily. He moved up next to his mother, sitting cross legged next to her and the baby._

Elena frowned. Had Damon's mother referred to the baby in her arms as a _she?_

_"What's her name Mummy?" Damon asked, staring down at his new born sister. _

_"Madeline, do you think it suites her?"_

_Damon stared at his baby sister and nodded._

_"It's a very pretty name Mother" he said._

_"I'm glad you think so" his mother said. _

__Elena gasped violently and the memory movie in front of her paused. _Madeline is Damon's sister?! _Now that Elena thought about it, that made sense. It explained Madeline's familiar eyes. Damon's mum was right, she did have Damon's eyes. Not to mention how disgusted Damon had been at the thought of Madeline and Stefan being _involved. _Elena wanted to hit herself for being so stupid, how had she been so stupid, how had she not seen it?

The two boys she loved had a secret sister, who walked up to her and talked to her and she didn't even notice. Madeline looked like Damon and Stefan now that Elena thought about it. She had Damon's eyes and arched pink lips. But she also had Stefan's golden brown curls and tanned olive skin.

Damon was looking at her nervously, annualising her reaction. Elena turned to him. "Why didn't you two tell me you had a sister?" she asked, feeling a little hurt.

"Elena, it's hard to explain. Trust me, you will see why over time" Damon said. He curled up, keeping to his side of the couch. Elena nodded and turned back to the screen.

_A baby Stefan walked in, guided by a maid._

_"Mumma!" the baby Stefan spluttered, moving faster towards the bed. The maid lifted Stefan up onto the bed and was dismissed by Damon's mother._

_"Hey Stefan, how's my good boy?" she asked. Stefan stared at his mother and nodded intently, a smile on his face._

_"Good?" she asked. Stefan just nodded again happily._

_"Do you wan't to see your baby sister Stefan?" Stefan's eyes widened and moved closer to his mother, peering at the baby in her lap._

_"Sistah?" he asked. Damon and Stefan's mother nodded._

_"Madeline" Damon said excitedly, waiting intently for his little brother reaction. Stefan's smile just broadened. Baby Madeline started giggling and reached out for Stefan. Stefan placed his hand in his sisters and started laughing as well. Then Madeline started to drool and he quickly pulled his hand away._

_Their mother just laughed and looked at both of her sons lovingly. _

Elena found herself smiling. She wasn't sure if she was happy or sad though. The scene in front of her was so happy and filled with love. But Elena knew it only went down hill from here. She also found herself having difficulties remembering why she didn't like Madeline, all she could think of was this adorable rosy cheek chubby baby she was seeing before her.

The scene changed and now Damon was dressed up in a little suit and tie. His small blue eyes looked like they had been crying and he appeared to be in a church. Elena swallowed, guessing what was next.

Next to Damon was Stefan and next to Stefan was there father. They were all facing the front of the church, listening to a priest say his prayers. The church was filled with lot's of other people but Elena didn't recognise any of them. _Of course you don't, they're from 150 years ago. _One year old Stefan was crying but like Damon it was silent.

_"We are gathered here, to say goodbye to loving wife, mother, daughter and friend known to us as Lily Salvatore..."_

As the priest talked Elena watched young Damon and Stefan fight tears. On the other side of Damon was a women, probably a maid, who was holding a baby Madeline. Being a baby, Madeline had absolutely no idea what was going on and was giggling and playing with the lace on her dress. Elena, like the young Salvatore brothers in the memory fought back tears.

Elena turned to Damon who's expression was blank. He didn't even look at her as he said, "She died they day after Stefan and I met Maddy for the first time." Elena stared at him sympathetically before looking back at the screen. It had moved on to a new seen. A date flashed up on the screen.

1854. Elena quickly did the maths, Madeline was probably six years old now, Stefan would be about seven and Damon eleven or twelve.

"_Damon!" Madeline called out. Damon spun around, facing his sister._

_"What is it Madeline?" he asked._

_"How was school?" Madeline asked curiously, her hands behind her back, her foot twisting nervously. She was wearing a lacy white dress with a pink ribbon tied around the waist. Damon smiled at his sister and crouched down in front of her, so that he was closer to her height._

_"Utterly dreary, a complete bore if i do say so myself" Damon said. Madeline nodded as if she knew how he was feeling._

_"I thought as much" she said. Damon frowned and stroked his chin, pretending to be in deep thought._

_"I would go riding, but you see, dear Stefan said he isn't in the mood. And i'm personally not in the mood for being alone" Damon said, raising an eyebrow at his sister._

_"Hmm" Madeline said "That's quite a situation you've gotten yourself into brother." Damon nodded._

_"So i was just wondering little sister, if you'd like to come for a ride with me. After all, you are great company."_

_"Is that why you asked Stefan first?" Madeline teased, biting her lip cheekily. For a six year old she was awfully mischievous._

_"You got me there, but no that isn't why i asked Stefan first. I asked him first because i didn't want to be rude" Damon excused. Madeline raised an eyebrow, just as her brother had done._

_"Haven't you ever heard of that sayin' ladies first?" she mocked scolded. Damon shrugged._

_"Hey, if you don't wanna go for a ride, that's fine. I mean i get it if you're scarred i'm going to beat you in a race-" Damon said, letting his words hang in the air. Madeline giggled hysterically._

_"Did you honestly just say that i was scarred you would beat me in a race? That's an insult brother, because you are by far the worst rider in Mystic Falls."_

_Damon mock gasped, placing his hand over his heart. "I'm hurt little sister, you really cut me deep with that one." _

_Madeline's eyes widened and she rushed over to Damon, hugging him tightly._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"That's all right" Damon said with a laugh._

_"I guess i'm going to have to go for a ride with you now, you know, now that you've drawn the pity card." Damon laughed again at that._

_"I guess so"he said._

Elena caught herself smirking at the sassy little six year old Madeline. She was one of the few people Elena had seen out sass Damon.

"She was like this with Stefan as well" Damon said, still staring off at the screen, which seemed to have paused again. "Except less rude. Usually he read stories and poetry with her and stuff. He'd read her bed time stories before she went to sleep as well." Elena smiled at the thought of Stefan reading a bedtime story to a little Madeline.

A new date appeared on the screen and Elena focused her attention on it. 1860. Madeline would've been twelve, Stefan thirteen (ish) and Damon seventeen.

_"Miss Salvatore! Miss Salvatore, please. Now isn't the best time for games" a maid, Louisa, called out. Damon smirked, reclined on a couch. _

_"Louisa please, save your breath. I seriously doubt she is going to come out of hiding because you asked her to" Damon said. Louisa huffed and ignored Damon._

_"Miss Salvatore please! It's your brothers seventeenth birthday and you really must start getting ready!" Louis shouted. There was silence for a moment. The Louisa stormed out of the room, planning on shouting out for Madeline else where. Damon jumped a little when a voice whispered in his ear._

_"If it's your birthday, why must i be the one she is worrying about?" Madeline whispered. Damon chuckled and turned to face his sister, who was leaning on the back of the lounge seat. _

_"You really should cut the maids some slack dear sister" Damon said. Madeline ignored his comment and rolled over the back of the couch, landing upside down, her feet dangling over the back of the seat. _

_"Happy birthday brother. How old are you today? Surely you're nearing your 100 th year" Madeline said._

_"Not quite" Damon said, going along with his sisters joke. _

_"I'll tell you what, you sure look like it."_

_Damon smirked. "Any particular reason why you're hiding?" he asked._

_"You wouldn't believe me if i told you" Madeline whispered. He face was beginning to go all red from being upside down for so long._

_"And why's that?" Damon asked._

_"Because you're a moody teenager of course!"_

_"Ahh i see" Damon said, pretending to stroke a non existent beard on his chin. "Well i wasn't always a moody teenager, a long long time ago i was once your age." _

_"Wow seriously?" Madeline said, grinning like a maniac. She sure did look like one, with her hair all messed up and her face bright pink._

_"Yeah i know, it's a hard concept to understand, seeing as i'm so old" Damon joked._

_"Yeah" Madeline said._

_"So are you going to tell me why you're hiding then?"_

_"Eugh fine" Maddy said, sitting up in her seat properly. "But only because it's your birthday, don't think you'd get away with this any other day." Damon nodded solemnly._

_"You won't believe this but," Maddy paused, taking a deep breath. Damon rolled his eyes, sometimes she could be ridiculously dramatic. "But, Stefan agreed to play a game with me. I go and hide and he has to find me." Damon mocked shock, throwing a hand over his mouth and he gasped._

_"Wow, you're right, that's so ridiculous that i don't believe you. Stefan playing games, how outrageous" Damon said sarcastically. Madeline tried to nod seriously but she burst out laughing before she could. Damon grinned at his little sister. He loved seeing her so happy. Her rosy cheeks always dimpled when she smiled and she currently had two teeth, near the back, missing. _

_"Miss Salvatore, there you are. I see you've finally decided to come out of hiding" said Louisa, the maid, as she hurried back into the room. Madeline sighed._

_"You could say that. I really just got bored, Stefan wasn't ever going to find me anyway" Madeline said, hopping off the lounge. Louisa nodded. _

_"Well they may be because Stefan put his need to get ready for Damon's birthday ahead of playing games with his little sister" Louisa said, marching Madeline up to her bedroom._

_Madeline turned her head back around to Damon and poked her tongue out at him, Damon returned the gesture._

_"Have fun sister, and make sure Louisa doesn't pull those corset strings too tight" Damon said._

_"Humph, we'll see" Louisa mumbled and Madeline gave Damon an alarmed look._

_"Yeah...let's hope so" Madeline said, looking at Louisa suspiciously._

That scene ended and another began. This one also appeared to be in 1860. Elena couldn't help but become notice as the years drew closer to 1864. The year Katherine arrived in the Salvatore's life. Elena couldn't help but notice how full of life Madeline was, and how little manners she used around her brothers. This seemed especially odd seeing as she grew up in a time where manners and being proper were highly important.

_Damon crept out of the kitchen, an arm full of sandwiches and small cakes in his arms. He had been forced to miss diner after his father had shouted at him and beat him in a fit of anger and disappointment. Damon crept down the hall, up some stairs and then down another hall. He turned a corner, almost back at his room where he could finally eat._

_Damon walked past Stefan's room, then a spare room, then Madeline's room. As Damon walked past his sisters room though he froze. Crying, he could hear crying. Damon frowned. Maddy rarely cried. In fact the only time Damon had ever seen his sister cry before was when she ran away when she was ten years old. _

_She had backed a bag with a dinner knife, a sandwich, a book, a cloak, and a flask of water. Then she had tried to ride her horse (well it had been a pony) into the forest. When father had found her missing he'd sent out a search party. They had found her sleeping in a clearing, using he book as a pillow and her cloak as a blanket._

_Father had been furious and to teach her a lesson had shot her horse, and forced her to watch. Madeline had scream that she hated him over and over until she finally began to cry._

_Damon knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again an faintly heard Maddy say "Come in." Damon swung the door open and crept in. This all had been very difficult to do with all this food in his hands. Damon managed to shut the door behind him._

_"Maddy, are you okay?" Damon asked cautiously. Maddy was in her bed, the blankets pulled over her head. _

_"Ahuh" she mumbled._

_"You sure? Because it sounds an awful lot like you're crying" Damon said, walking over to her night stand. He placed all the sandwiches and cakes on the night stand._

_"I'm not crying. I don't cry" Madeline mumbled from under the sheets._

_"Really? So if i were to pull your blankets back you wouldn't be crying?" Damon asked._

_"Yup."_

_"I find that hard to believe."_

_"Yeah well i find it hard to believe when you tell me it doesn't hurt that much when father gives you a beating" Madeline said quietly. Damon sat down next to his sister on the edge of her bed. She had got him with that one._

_"Yeah but i'm a teen aged boy, i can't admit to feeling pain" Damon said, trying to lighten the mood. He heard Madeline laugh slightly but it sounded odd because her nose was blocked from crying._

_"Why are you crying Maddy?"_

_"I can't tell you" she said._

_"And why's that?" Damon asked._

_"Because i'm a twelve year old girl and i can't admit to my feelings" she said sarcastically. Damon smirked._

_"Hmm i see. Well how about you tell me why you're crying and i'll tell you the truth about when father gives me a beating."_

_"You first" Madeline said._

_"You drive a hard bargain, dear sister" Damon said. _

_"I'm worth it" she said meekly. Damon nodded._

_"You are" he said. Damon rolled on to his back, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't ever told anyone how much it hurt, to have a father that despised him, who abused him. _

_ "When father beats me i feel angry and scarred at the same time. But the only thing that makes it bearable is knowing that if he takes his anger out on me then you and Stefan will be safe." Damon kept his voice even and tried to be as honest as possible with Madeline. That's all he ever as with her, honest. _

_Maddy was silent for a moment before she pulled the blankets off her head. Her face was stained with tears and her eye were red and irritated._

_"That's why i'm crying brother. You sacrifice yourself for others all the time, and then you lie about how much it hurts for others. You try an make something significant into something insignificant. And you're always looking out for others and not yourself. You need to look out for yourself or at least let others look out for you" Maddy said, her voice snotty and snuffled. _

_Damon stared at her. She was crying for him, for his pain? _

_"Thank you" Damon said. Maddy nodded and looked over at the cakes and sandwiches._

_"Dinner?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"Can i have one?" she asked. Damon shrugged._

_"Sure."_

_"Damon..." Maddy asked. Damon smirked._

_"Yes your majesty" he said._

_"Can you get Stefan?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because i want him to read me something" Maddy said, giving Damon a crooked smile._

_"What makes you so sure he will come and read to you?" Damon asked, his voice friendly._

_Madeline just shrugged and said "I like to listen to Stefan read."_

_Damon ate his dinner, consisting of cakes and sandwiches with Maddy. When they finished he went and woke up Stefan. At first Stefan had complained about having to get up but he did finally decide to read to Maddy._

_Stefan had decided to read his favourite book to Madeline but had only made it through a couple of pages once she drifted off to sleep._

_Damon had fallen asleep in a chair near Maddy's bed while listening to Stefan read. And at some point Stefan had fallen asleep next to Maddy as well. Stefan had woken up at some point and had attempted to leave but Maddy had stopped him._

_"Please stay brother" she had whispered. Stefan nodded and smiled at her protectively. _

Elena stared at the image in front of her. She was shocked. Madeline had seemed to favour the eldest of her brothers but Elena assumed it probably only looked like that seeing as she was skimming through Damon's memories. But after seeing all the siblings in the same room together, enjoying each others company, Elena realised that was not the case.

Madeline loved her brothers with equal measure, but for different reasons. Madeline was probably able to relate to Stefan in different ways because of their similar ages. However Madeline and Damon were just similar people and could relate in that way.

Elena couldn't help but notice how grown up and brave Madeline always seemed to act. But in this memory she had been a small fragile little girl, seeking comfort in her big brothers. Damon and Stefan were definitely different people, but they both watched Madeline with a protectiveness Elena saw in her self.

"Damon..." Elena began but then she stopped. Damon looked at her and gave her a look, telling her to continue. Elena sighed.

"It doesn't matter" Elena said. Damon shrugged and looked back at the screen.

1861 appeared on the screen. One year later.

_"You really should be more careful sister, you call fall and hurt yourself" a young Stefan said._

_"Would you catch me brother?" Madeline's voice said, however she wasn't visible, hidden up in the highest branches of a tree._

_"Well of course but-"_

_"Then i have nothing to worry about, and neither do you." Madeline said, her facing appearing out from the bottom of the tree. "You really should take sometime to have fun Stefan, no one likes a worry wart."_

_Stefan rolled his eyes and started to climb the tree. "I'm not a worry wart. But maybe you should try being more lady like, no one likes an improper girl."_

_"Touché brother" Madeline said. "But how will you win over Julia Forbes if you're constantly being beaten by your little sister?"_

_Stefan frowned and started ascending the tree more quickly. Maddy giggled and climb up higher, looking down on him._

_"How did you know that i like Julia?" Stefan demanded. Madeline shrugged but grinned wickedly._

_"Word travels fast in a small town. Especially when the youngest Salvatore brother goes kissing girls willy nilly" Madeline teased._

_"Shut up! Who told you?" Stefan demanded, his cheeks blushing bright red._

_"You shouldn't be so rude Stefan, especially not to a lady."_

_Stefan sighed. "My apologise sister, but may i know who informed you of my kiss with Julia Forbes."_

_Madeline shook her head, pretending to zip her lips shut and padlock them. She threw the imaginary key away and raised one eye brow at Stefan._

_"My lips are sealed. However Stefan i wouldn't recommend kissing Julia again, no one likes a girl who kisses and tells" Madeline said. Stefan knew what she was implying._

_"Julia told you"he said, not bothering to hide his disappointment. He should have known, Julia had always been a gossip. Madeline saw how disappointed Stefan was and her expression softened. She climbed down a couple of branches so that she was now at Stefan's height. She placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Yeah, Julia told me. But don't worry, you're only fourteen. You've got plenty of time to show all these girls what a great guy you are."_

_Stefan gave Madeline a side ways glance but didn't say anything. "Who ever you end up with will be the luckiest girl in town. And for every day you're married i won't ever let her forget, even when we're old and wrinkly" Madeline said, her voice protective and energetic. _

_"You better not be rude" Stefan muttered._

_"Me rude? I don't think that's in my vocabulary brother" Madeline said cheekily._

_"Yeah but a whole lot of insults are" Stefan said. Madeline burst out laughing._

_"It's scary how well you know me" she said._

_"Stefan!" a voice roared. Madeline and Stefan froze, glancing at each other, terrified looks on their faces. _

_"What are we going to do?" Stefan whispered. Madeline frowned. She started chewing her lip a sure sign she was thinking of a plan._

_"If father finds us here he will surely have a fit" she said, thinking out loud. Stefan nodded. Madeline perched on the end of the branch and peered through a gap in the leaves. She couldn't see her father._

_"I think he is out the front" Madeline informed. This offered Stefan some relief. They could sneak out of the tree without his father seeing._

_"Okay, so here is the plan, I'm going to get down from the tree and go find father. I will distract him, giving you enough time to run inside and clean up."_

_"What? Are you sure?" Stefan asked. His father could be very impatient, and Madeline was able to get on people nerves very easily if she wanted to. And she usually wanted to._

_"Of course, if he were looking for me you would be the distraction, it's just common sense" Madeline said. Stefan nodded and watched Madeline descend down the tree. Even in a dress with billowing petticoats she was graceful. Stefan waited in the tree, watching Madeline through a gap in the leaves. Once she ran around the corner he started climbing down._

_Stefan didn't know a single girl in this town who was as brave as his sister. His mother had been, but she was gone. Stefan jumped off the final branch and brushed himself off._

_Ever since there older brother Damon went off to join the was effort, the two youngest Salvatore's had been spending lots more time together. They had been close before and were like best friends now._

_Stefan took off running, straight towards the back door. He rushed inside and sprinted up the stairs, almost knocking over a maid. He apologised but kept moving, running into his room just as he heard his father and sister walk inside._

_"Madeline, please, why don't you go into the library and read a book" Giuseppe said._

_"But i don't feel like reading father" Madeline said, making her voice whinny._

_"Well have you practised your piano today?" Giuseppe asked, his voice becoming impatient. Stefan stuck his head out of his door way and gave Madeline a thumbs up. Madeline smiled at Stefan the shook her head at her father._

_"Then you can go and do that, Miss Gilbert is coming over to teach you tomorrow and i don't want her complaining that you haven't been doing any practise" Giuseppe said, walking away from Madeline._

_Madeline nodded obediently and when her fathers back was turned rolled her eyes. The she skipped out of the room._

End of scene. "This looked like it was one of Stefan's memories" Elena said.

Damon shrugged. "I have no idea why it ended up there. The spell is probably picking up Stefan's memories, seeing as he's just up stairs."

"Oh, right" Elena said. A date popped up on the screen again, July 9 th 1864. Elena gave Damon a curious look. Every other time only a year popped up on the screen.

"This is the day Madeline was killed. Father was throwing a 'birthday eve' party for her, she was turning seventeen. He said it was for her birthday but we all knew he was just saying that to cover up for the fact it was actually a council meeting" Damon said. His voice had become tense.

"Some of this will probably part Madeline and Stefan's memories of the night. A couple of years after she died, i was going through a stage. I desperately wanted to know if she was alive. I got a witch to do a spell for me, it gave me her memories of her last few hours alive. I also got her to give me Stefan's memories of that night."

"Wow, i didn't realise you could do that" Elena said.

"Well it was fairly easy, i just needed an important item that they'd been wearing at the time."

"What did you use?"

"Maddy had this locket, her boyfriend had given her. She'd been wearing it that night. Stefan had a small silver band he always wore, our mother had given it to him."

Elena nodded and looked back at the screen. This was it. Judging from how tense Damon had become Elena assumed it was these memories that Damon hadn't wanted her to find out about. _How his baby sister died. _Elena grabbed Damon's hand, tracing her thumb over his knuckles.

"Elena..." he started to object but she ignored him.

"Nothing i see now is going to change the fact that i'm in love with you Damon" she said seriously. But she didn't look at Damon as she said it. She couldn't bare to meet his crushing gaze. If she showed to smallest sign of doubt it would crush him inside.

So she sat there, staring intently at the screen, waiting for the story to unfold before her.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed those flash backs. They're supposed give you a little insight onto how how close the three Salvatore children were. Also i hope no one thinks i'm hating on Stefan, because i'm definitely NOT. I may be a HUGE Delena shipper but i still love Stefan. **

**Anyway, if there is anything you want to see in the next chapter please let me know, i love hearing from you guys. I also went through the older chapters and did some editing so :D**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this fic!**

**Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DAMON'S POV-****_(8 HOURS BEFORE)_**

_Damon kissed her frantically, his fingers running through her chocolate brown curls. He was so caught up in the heat of it all he couldn't keep his eyes open. Katherine brushed her fingers down his back, leaving burning spots of desire. _

_Damon deepened the kiss and Katherine somehow managed to wrap her legs around his waist, even in her billowing skirts. Katherine leaned away from his kiss and Damon sighed in disappointment. _

_She started to seductively undo his shirt buttons but soon stopped. She'd cocked her head to the side and was listening, a pout on her perfect lips.  
"Why'd you stop" he breathed. Katherine shook her head and unwound herself from him. Damon moaned, as if her lack of touch pained him. _

_Katherine got of the bed and moved over to her mirror. She immediately started lacing up her corset and doing her hair.  
"Your father is looking for you. He's out in the garden.I don't want him catching us together" Katherine explained, making eye contact with Damon in the mirror._

_"What would be so bad about that, then i could be with you always" Damon said. Katherine frowned. Damon knew what she was going to say, it was always the same thing._

_"Damon, i love you, but i also love Stefan. And if you love me, you will let me take all the time i need to decide who i need" Katherine said. Damon nodded. Katherine smiled and walked over to him, kissing him quickly on the cheek before exciting the room. Damon stared after her for a while._

_Until a shout from down stares knocked him from his trance. "DAAAMON!" Giuseppe roared. Damon leapt up, buttoning his shirt frantically. He quickly made sure he looked appropriate then walked down stairs to face his father. _

_"Damon there you are, what took you so long?" Giuseppe demanded. Damon shrugged._

_"Hello father" he said, ignoring his question._

_"I've sent Stefan to accompany Miss Pierce and her maid to town, where they will get your sister and Katherine dresses for tonight. I don't want _anything _messing this night up. It's your sister's pre-birthday celebrations, council meeting and her coming out party. Tonight will let people know i'm ready for my daughter to find a suitable suitor."_

_Damon frowned at the last bit. "Doesn't Madeline already have a 'suitor', Zachary, Delilah Dawson's son."_

_Giuseppe gave Damon an almost disbelieving look. When Damon still didn't seem to understand he sighed impatiently. _

_"Damon, you must understand, the Dawson's may be a kind family, and Delilah has our deepest condolences. But they are not the respectable people i want to make a part of my family. Madeline needs a man who can actually look after her and her future children. Zachary may be kind, but he doesn't have nearly enough wealth."_

_Damon gaped at his father, all the while fighting back harsh words. Zac was a good kid, around Stefan's age, Damon couldn't believe his father could speak so poorly of him. Well he could believe it but he hated to hear the Dawson's be thought of so poorly._

_Giuseppe ignored Damon's look of disbelief and continued. "Either way, that isn't important. I need you to watch your sister, make sure she doesn't run off-again."_

_"What do you mean?" Damon asked._

_"Just keep her distracted, but don't be too obvious, you know she has a temper" Giuseppe explained impatiently before storming out. Damon sighed. He had to entertain Madeline until the party started, like that would be easy._

_His sister was a very complicated person. She was very patient, and didn't get angry easily. But when she was mad, she had a frightening temper. And one of the few things that would set it off was treachery and lying. Which is also why Madeline had a keen eye for lies._

_Damon moaned. He was going to have to play this smart. "Madeline!" he called out, trying to keep his voice casual. Madeline appeared instantly at the top of the stairs. _

_"Yes brother?" she answered. Damon smirked and walked towards her.  
"Happy pre-Birthday" he said jokingly. Madeline smiled.  
"Happy pre-Birthday to me."_

_"Sister, i am bored and troubled, care to spend time with me and listen to me whine" Damon asked. Madeline rolled her eyes. _

_"I can't think of anything i'd rather spend my time doing" she replied sarcastically. Damon smirked._

_"Excellent" he said, "To the gardens?" Damon offered Madeline his arm and she curtsied before taking it._

_They wandered around in the garden for a while. Damon pretended to just be enjoying Madeline's company, which wasn't too hard seeing as he really did enjoy spending time with his sister, but all the while was thinking of something to talk about. _

_"So, what is it you wanted to complain about brother. Oh wait let me guess, please please please!" Madeline said after a long drag of silence. Damon smiled._

_"Take a guess" he said. Madeline mock frowned, sticking out her bottom lip into a big pout.  
"Hmm, well let's see. It's probably something you're constantly obsessing over, and it's probably something you spend a lot of time with, also it's most likely something you are competing for. So, if you add all these things together you get-" Madeline paused, taking in a dramatic breath "your obsession with Miss Pierce."_

_Damon chuckled, she really did know him too well. Damon hadn't really realised it, but Katherine had been worrying him. "All too correct dear sister, if i didn't know better i'd think you were a psychic" Damon joked._

_Madeline visibly tensed and looked down at her feet. Damon stopped and she stopped beside him. _

_"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. But when Madeline looked up she was smiling her dimpled smile._

_"Never been better" she said "I'll listen to your Katherine problems after you catch me." And then she was off, running through the garden, surprisingly fast in her billowing skirts._

_Damon laughed, waited a couple of seconds, then set off after her. He let her run a head for a while, almost, but not quite catching her. Madeline's joyous laughter could be heard echoing through out the garden. Finally, as Damon began to get out of puff, he caught her._

_They flopped down on the ground under a shaded tree, both out of breath and red faced._

_"Feel free to tell your story brother, i'll just sit here and catch my breath. Maybe listen every now and then" Madeline said between gulps of air. Damon chuckled, but it was more of a wheeze because he was so out of breath. _

_Damon leaned back and closed his eyes. It took him about a minute before he could start talking.  
"I want her to be mine. I hate having to compete with Stefan, he's clearly the better choice and i'd hate to loose her to him" Damon said, his voice husky. _

_"I hate fighting with Stefan, i know we aren't as close as we used to be, but i love her Madeline" Damon said, he eyes fluttering open. Madeline stared at him, her expression impossible to read. Madeline was always impossible to read, especially when it came to Katherine. Damon could never be entirely sure Madeline liked Katherine._

_Although he was almost certain Katherine didn't like Madeline a lot. Madeline's gaze was intense and made Damon nervous.  
"Are you sure you love her?" Madeline asked. Her voice was flat and emotionless. Damon nodded._

_"Then give her the space she needs to decide, if she loves you back, she will pick you. If she keeps stringing you and Stefan along, it's only going to tare you and Stefan apart" Madeline said blandly. _

_Although Damon thought he saw a flicker of distaste in her expression. Damon swallowed. What Madeline said made sense, but the thought of distancing himself from Katherine made him sick. What if he pushes her away and she picks Stefan?_

_"But you don't want to be away from her" Madeline said, realisation dawning on her. Damon nodded. Madeline sighed._

_"Well, then i can't help you brother. All i can say, is that i hope Katherine makes her decision soon. I'd hate for you and Stefan to grow even further apart from each other and me."_

_"What do you mean even further from you?" Damon asked immediately. He hadn't thought he and Madeline were growing apart. _

_"Stefan hasn't spoken more than four words to me for weeks. At first he'd come to me, talk about how he thought he was in love with Katherine. Then, suddenly, i was completely shut out. You also stopped talking to me as much. Until recently you and i talked almost like we used to though. But now you only come to me to talk about her." Madeline stared a head as she spoke._

_Damon blinked, genuinely shocked. Now that he thought about it, he really had grown apart from his siblings, who were once his closest friends and only family. _

_"I'm sorry" he said. Madeline shook her head and visibly forced a smile.  
"It's all right" she said. For someone who hated lying so much she seemed to do an awful lot of it. Damon shook his head._

_"It's not, i'm sorry I've given all my time to Miss Pierce. You are my sister and i should be paying more attention to you" he said, looping and arm around her shoulder. _

* * *

**_MADELINE'S POV_**

_Damon wrapped his arm around Madeline and she tried to convince herself it was okay. But it wasn't, and she knew it, couldn't forget it. Her brothers thought they were in love with this monster. Just the thought of it made Madeline feel un well. But there was nothing she could do._

_She didn't have any idea's, and confronting Katherine would just provoke her, make her a bigger threat. If she continued to live un noticed, she would have more privacy to plan._

_Madeline stood up. At least he had his attention on her for now. Damon stared after her for a moment before reluctantly standing up.  
"What should we do now?" he asked. Madeline smiled._

_"Riding?" she asked. Damon shrugged._

_"Of course, anything for the birthday girl" he said._

_"It's not my birthday yet" Madeline pointed out. Damon nodded in agreement._

_"Okay then, anything for my favourite sister" he said. Madeline rolled her eyes._

_"I'm your only sister."_

_"So?"_

_"So i have to be your favourite" she said._

_"But what if you were ridiculously annoying and were my least favourite sister?" Damon asked, a grin spreading across his lips. Madeline frowned, considering this then sighed._

_"For once, you are correct brother" she said._

_"For once? I've been right before" Damon exclaimed in mock offence. Madeline nodded stubbornly, although she was grinning._

_"Shall we ride through the forest, or the paddocks?" Madeline asked, changing the subject._

_"Paddocks, it's a nice day to be out in the sun" Damon said. Madeline nodded in agreement and Damon let out a victorious yelp._

_"Look, i was right just then! See, i'm always right" he teased. Madeline laughed and shook her head, walking towards the paddock._

_"You can be quite childish brother" she said, casting him a quick look over her shoulder. Damon followed her, falling in line beside her._

_"Would you rather i be more like Stefan, grown up, sophisticated. Studying poetry and art?" Damon asked. _

_"Well no, it's nice to have a childish brother and mature one" Madeline decided._

_"Looks like i was right, again" Damon said. Madeline raised her eye brows at him, smirking._

_They arrived at the stables and Madeline rushed over to a slick black stallion. Mustard. Damon never understood why his sister had named the ivory black horse Mustard. He and Stefan had named there horses after things that related to their horses colour._

_Madeline had despised the idea of giving her horse a generic name._

_Madeline swung up onto Mustard as Damon started saddling up his horse, Chestnut. Madeline hadn't bothered with a saddle and was already taking off out of the stables. Damon let out a shout of protest but she was off. He quickly swung up and galloped after her. _

* * *

**_Hey _****guys, sorry i've been gone a while. Schools back so, home work ftw. Anyways, the story shall continue next chapter. Thanks for following and liking, would love some more reviews as well though. If i dont get any i'm just going to assume everything is going well. **

**Cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**STEFAN'S POV ****_(4 HOURS BEFORE)_**

_"The guests will be arriving soon Katherine" Stefan panted in protest. He wasn't sure why. Being with Katherine is all he ever wanted to do. He guessed it was because he didn't want to get caught, it would be a disgrace to Katherine's honour. _

_"We have time" she urged, placing kissing down his throat. Stefan hummed with pleasure. _

_"We might get caught" he said hesitantly._

_"The doors locked right" Katherine said. Unbuttoning his shirt. _

_"Yeah."_

_"The we have nothing to worry about" she reasoned. _

_"What about Madeline, i should probably check up on her. Tonight is a big deal" Stefan said hesitantly. Katherine leaned back, a frown on her face._

_"Are you seriously worrying about your little sister right now?" she said impatiently._

_"Well i-" Stefan couldn't finish the sentence. Katherine's expression suddenly changed and a sweet, adoring smile appeared on her face. Stefan couldn't help but feel privileged._

_"It's so sweet, how you care for your sister. I love how kind and loving you are" she said, gliding her hand down the side of his face. Stefan's eyes fluttered shut._

_"It's good to worry, but she's becoming a women. Surely she doesn't want her big brothers hovering over her shoulder for the rest of her life" Katherine reasoned. It made sense, but Stefan still felt he ought to check up on her. He knew Madeline hated how tonight was about her father practically offering her up for auction. _

_But before he could say anything Katherine had her hands ether side of his face, staring at him intently. Stefan was immediately hypnotised by her dough brow eyes._

_"Stefan, we can check on your sister later, but for now, let's finish what we started" Katherine soothed, her words washing over him. Stefan slowly nodded, any urges to check on Madeline diminished. All his attention was on Katherine. He started kissing her, slowly trailing kisses up her throat._

_"Mmm" Katherine moaned. And Stefan closed his eyes, letting his urge to be with Katherine take over._

* * *

**STEFAN POV****_ (3 HOURS LATER)_**

_Stefan watched enviously as Damon led Katherine down the stairs . He followed them into the kitchen and forced a polite smile as Damon sat down next to her. _

_However he forced his envy away when he saw his little sister. He should probably be supporting her, he knew father had some terrible news for later on. Stefan felt terrible, his father was going to force Madeline to leave her partner, Zachary Dawson. _

_Stefan especially wasn't looking forward o his sisters certain tantrum that would follow after being delivered the news. The only reason she'd been allowed to be with him for so long was that Giuseppe had hoped she would leave him of her own will. _

_He had always wished his children would share his greed, but non of them did. Even Damon, who Stefan sometimes accused of being greedy and selfish._

_"Hello sister" Stefan said as Madeline entered the room. Her offered her his arm and she took it reluctantly. Stefan knew his sister despised all the polite mannerism Stefan did when their father was around._

_But he wouldn't dare anger his father by showing a lack of respect, especially with Miss Pierce around. Stefan was still beaming from earlier when she'd said she loved how kind he was._

_Stefan lead Madeline over to the table and took his seat beside her. Giuseppe was deep in a conversation with Katherine and Damon so Stefan took the opportunity to talk to Madeline._

_"How has your pre-birthday been?" Stefan asked. Madeline have him a side ways glance and shrugged._

_"From the looks of things, you've been having a better time than me" Madeline said. Stefan blushed crimson and looked away for a moment._

_"I don't know what-" he started but Madeline cut him off._

_"Brother, you know i hate lies. And anyway, it's written all over your face" Madeline said. Stefan smirked. He'd forgotten how observant Madeline was. Now that he thought about it, he had forgotten a lot of things about his sister. He hadn't really been spending much time with her. _

_"Sorry" he mumbled as his father turned his attention to Stefan._

_"What do you think Stefan?" Giuseppe asked. Stefan sat up straighter._

_"About what sir?" he asked. He hadn't even been listening._

_"Would you introduce Madeline to some of the people at the dinner?" he asked. Stefan hesitated. He had been hoping to escort Miss Pierce, but he wouldn't mind introducing Madeline to some people if he had to. What he did mind though, was Damon escorting Katherine to the ball. _

_Surprisingly Katherine to the ball. "My deepest apologise Mr Salvatore, but Stefan has already offered to escort me to the party" she said. Stefan's lip twitched in the form of a smile. _

_Giuseppe nodded and gave Stefan an understanding look. "I understand Miss Pierce, Stefan shall escort you then. I'd just been hoping my more responsible son would introduce Madeline." _

_Stefan felt a lump rise in his throat. He did enjoy his fathers praise, but not at the expense of his brothers feelings. Stefan cast Madeline a sideways look. He could tell from her tense jaw she was trying very hard not to react. Damon had flinched but his face remained empty of emotion._

_He gripped Madeline's hand under the table, silently begging her to remain calm. Madeline gripped his hand painfully but, much to Stefan's relief, remain silent. _

_"I'm sure Damon will do as he is told" Stefan said calmly. Damon nodded slightly._

_"I wouldn't want to embarrass our dear sister on her big night" Damon added curtly. Giuseppe glared at him but said nothing else. They ate in silence until, half way through the meal, Giuseppe got called away._

_"I hadn't realised you would be escorting Miss Pierce brother" Damon said once Giuseppe had left. Stefan shrugged._

_"I asked and she said yes" Stefan said. Damon's jaw tightened and Stefan saw Madeline shoot him a glare. Stefan knew she hated it when he and Damon tried to one up each other, especially over Katherine._

_Katherine smiled sweetly at Damon and said "You can take me to the dance tomorrow Damon." That made Damon smile smugly._

_"It would be my honour and pleasure Miss Pierce" he said. Stefan had had enough of this by now and quickly excused himself. As he left the room he heard Madeline make an excuse to leave and follow after him._

_Stefan stormed outside and sat down on the steps. He rested his head in his hands and took deep breaths. He barely noticed as Madeline came and sat down besides him._

_When he didn't say anything Madeline wrapped her arms around him. Stefan relaxed into her embrace. And they just sat there for what felt like an eternity, staring up at the stars. _

_"I hate having to compete for her" Stefan muttered after a while. He saw Madeline nod from the corner of his eye. And that's all he said about Katherine for a while. He didn't wish to burden his sister with his romantic problems. _

_"I'm sorry for how i acted inside" he said._

_"That's okay" she mumbled._

_"The guests will be arriving soon" he said. Madeline nodded, she was still hugging him. Stefan had missed this, their closeness, their friendship. He felt the same way about Damon. _

_"I guess you should know that father's throwing this dinner party to let people know he's ready for you to be married off" Stefan said, looking down at Madeline. She was staring up at the sky._

_"I figured" she said, "That's why I'm not going." _

_"What?" Stefan said, leaning back. She had to go. His father would be furious if she ran off. He would think she's trying to embarrass him. Not to mention he would get angry at Damon for not keeping an eye on her. _

_"I said i'm not going" she said again, looking Stefan straight in the eye._

_"But you must, everyone will be there, and father will be most furious if you aren't" Stefan urged. Madeline just shrugged and looked away._

_"I don't want to marry any of the men who've been invited" she said simply. Stefan frowned._

_"You must understand Stefan, i do not believe in our father running my life, making my decisions. I let him get away with so much to protect you and Damon. But i wont let him give away my heart and my body for money, to expand his family among other wealthy men of Mystic Falls." _

_Stefan didn't have anything to say to that. "I know who i want to spend the rest of my life with, and it's not someone father has chosen. I know it will make him mad, but if i have to, i will leave to be with someone i love."_

_"What about Damon and I?" Stefan protested "We'll miss you." Madeline nodded._

_"And i you, and i will try to stay. But i won't stay here if our father doesn't let make my own decisions. You must understand Stefan, I love you and Damon, you are my brothers and i will miss you every day i'm gone."_

_Stefan had to fight back tears and he saw that Madeline's eyes were glassy. "Please don't go" he whispered. Madeline shook her head._

_"I don't want to go" she said. Stefan held her tighter. His little sister was set on this, he knew it._

_"You mustn't tell anyone" she whispered. Stefan shook his head._

_"Stefan, please, you mustn't tell anyone" Madeline urged, her blue eyes meeting his. Her gaze was almost too intense to hold._

_Stefan couldn't speak so he just nodded. Madeline smiled sadly. _

_"I will write frequently, i promise" she said. Stefan looked away as a tear streamed down his cheek. _

_"I'm leaving tonight, I'm taking a carriage to the station two towns over. I can't tell you where i'm going, i know you might crack under pressure, and i can't have father find out. Even Damon" Madeline explained. Stefan was shaking now. He didn't want her to leave. Even now, after months of having this odd distance, she was still his best friend._

_"How am i supposed to look after you from so far away?" he argued, his voice wavering._

_"I can take care of myself" she said "And anyway, i'll have Zac." _

_They sat there silent, slowly regaining composure. "We should go inside, the guests will be here soon, and it would be best if you aren't here when they arrive." Madeline kissed his for head._

_"Thank you" she whispered before getting up and going inside. Stefan stayed outside for a while until eventually Katherine came out._

_"Are you okay?" she asked. Stefan shook his head._

_"Is this about dinner?" she asked. Stefan shook his head again. Katherine tilted his head up so that he was facing her._

_"Stefan tell me what wrong, i want to be here for you" she urged, her gaze intently on his. Suddenly Stefan had the uncontrollable urge to tell her what was wrong, even though he'd just promised Madeline he wouldn't tell anyone. Katherine will keep his secret if he asks._

_"You mustn't tell anyone Katherine, please promise me you won't say anything" Stefan urged. Katherine nodded._

_"I promise" she said. Then the words came spilling out and Stefan told her the whole thing. He was so over come with emotion he didn't notice when she smiled at the part of Madeline running away. _

_When he finished she had a sad look on her face. "Oh Stefan, that's horrible, we must stop her. She's making a terrible mistake" Katherine urged. _

_Stefan shook his head "No, we can't, i promised i'd let her go. She needs to do this."_

_"She said she'd stay in contact didn't she?" Katherine asked._

_"Yeah" _

_"Well that's good" she said, but she sounded distracted. An angry shout boomed from inside the house, causing Stefan to sit up. It was his father, he was looking for Madeline._

_"Do you think she's already run off?" Katherine asked. Stefan shrugged, probably._

_"I'll go inside and talk to father" he said. Katherine placed a kiss on his lips as he stood up. Stefan smiled gratefully and walked inside._

* * *

_"Damon, Stefan, where in gods name is you sister?" Giuseppe demanded._

_Damon was already standing at attention in front of their father as Stefan walked over._

_"I haven't a clue father" Damon admitted._

_"Stefan?" Giuseppe asked._

_Stefan hesitated before finally answering "Not a clue father." _

_"Are you sure you don't know?" Giuseppe asked impatiently._

_"Yes father" Stefan and Damon replied in unison._

_"Well, I want you to check every room in the house. We have guests and i won't_ _let her embarrass this family, again." _

_Stefan saw Damon roll his eyes as Giuseppe turned away. Just like Madeline, Damon despised Giuseppe. Damon gave Stefan a questioning look which Stefan ignored. Damon had seen Madeline follow him outside._

_Stefan and Damon both walked in different directions, pointlessly searching the house for someone who probably wasn't even in it._

_And might never be again- Stefan thought bitterly. _

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this. Has everyone been picking up where Katherine has been compelling Stefan? I hope so. I hope y'all are enjoying. Please leave some reviews, i'd love to know what you guys think. Also, if there is anything anyone wants to happen in particular outside of the memories, just let me know in a review :D**

**Cheers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DAMON'S POV ****_(2 HOURS BEFORE)_**

_Damon found it hard to believe Stefan didn't have any idea where Madeline was, seeing as he was probably the last person to have talked to her within the last half hour._

_But he said he had no idea, so either he really didn't know where she was, or he was going to keep her location secret. Damon searched the house back to front for about half an hour, no sign of Madeline. She was probably not even inside. Probably not even on the property. _

_Damon took a guess as to say she was with Zachary. He didn't blame her. As soon as she'd been married off to there fathers man of choice it would be even harder for her to defy him._

_And defying was oddly enough, one of Madeline's favourite things to do. Damon stopped looking when he walked past Stefan's room and heard the definite sounds of Stefan and Miss Pierce's voices._

_Stefan had already stopped looking, meaning he probably wasn't worried. Damon tried to listen in on their conversation but their voices were to hushed for him to hear. He quickly walked away though, when he heard them walking towards the door. Damon rushed into his room, closing the door quietly. He pressed his ear to the frame, listening to them as they walked past his door._

_"Let's just look for her outside Stefan, this is your last chance to stop her" Damon heard Katherine say. _

_"I don't know Katherine, i think i should let her do this. She isn't happy here" Stefan said. They stopped, a couple of paces down the hall. _

_"Stefan, come with me to find your sister in the forest" Katherine said. Her voice sounded odd, like she was ordering him to do as she said. _

_"Of course" said Stefan, his voice flat and emotionless. Damon frowned, so Stefan was still looking for her._

_Damon sighed and walked away from the door flopping down on his bed. They were probably just going to go outside and make love in the forest, suing Madeline as an excuse to be outside and alone together._

_The thought made Damon angry for two reasons, firstly, Stefan wasn't bothering looking for Madeline and secondly, because he was using her as and excuse to get with Katherine._

_Damon cursed and tried to forget about Katherine with Stefan._

* * *

**__****STEFAN POV**

_Stefan followed Katherine through the forest. She seemed to have an oddly defined path, like she knew where she was going. Every now and then she'd stop and they'd just stay still for a while._

_When every Stefan asked why they'd stopped she'd just say they were moving to fast, like she was planning on getting somewhere at a certain time. Finally they arrived at the edge of a clearing. Stefan immediately spotted Madeline sitting crossed legged opposite Zach. Her hands were cupped and Stefan peered closer._

_There was a small multi coloured flame flickering in her palms. Stefan froze. How was she doing that. He heard Katherine gasp quietly under her breath._

_"Stefan, Oh my goodness. How is she doing that."_

_The seemed to involuntarily tumble from his mouth "She's a witch." Stefan just stared at his sister, who was now giggling. The flame suddenly vanished from her hands. _

_Katherine grabbed either side of Stefan's face, a wicked smile on her lips. Stefan gave her a bewildered look._

_Katherine's pupils seemed to get bigger for a moment as she stared intently into his eyes. _

_"Stefan, we're going to rush back to the house and you're going to tell your father what you just saw and that Madeline is a witch. You will tell him you were out here alone looking for her when you saw her make fire out of thin air. Then you will take him straight here and gladly help him kill Madeline. From now on you will not think of Madeline Salvatore as your sister, but as a monster, do you understand?"_

_Stefan stared at her. At the mention of Madeline a new found disgust settled over him. He understood, he understood perfectly. Madeline was a monster and should be killed. He needed to go tell his father immediately._

_"I understand" he said. He grabbed Katherine's hand, sprinting off towards the house._

* * *

**DAMON POV **

_Damon heard frantic voices down stairs which awoke him. He moaned, rolling over. Downstairs he could already hear the sounds of the party. Three pairs of footsteps stomped past his room and Damon only just made out his father's voice._

_"Stefan, calm down. We need you to tell us everything" Giuseppe said, in his usual gruff and permanently agitated tone._

_Damon sat up straight. He couldn't hear what Stefan said as they walked further away, but he sounded increasingly worried. Damon got and proceeded to make himself more presentable._

_He quietly walked from the room and down the hall. He carefully walked into the library, which was right besides his fathers study. Damon leaned against the wall, listening intently to the conversation taking place in the other room._

_He could only make out snippets of conversation._

_Giuseppe: "Where did you see them?"_

_Stefan: "Out in the woods, a couple of meters from the horse track."_

_Mr Lockwood: "And what exactly did she do to make you think she-" Mr Lockwood's words were muffled and Damon pressed himself harder against the wall._

_Stefan:"Flames, she made flames in her palms."_

_Damon frowned. What on earth was Stefan going on about? _

_Giuseppe: "Are you certain?"_

_Stefan: "Yes, she's a monster." _

_Mr Lockwood: "Can you take us to where they are?"_

_Giuseppe:" Will they even be there still?"_

_Stefan:" Yes and Yes sir's."_

_Giuseppe:"Then we mustn't waste time, Stefan, wait outside my office, Mr Lockwood and i need to discuss something first."_

_Stefan:" Yes father."_

_Damon heard the sound of Stefan leaving the room and the even louder sound of the door closing as he exited. _

_Mr Lockwood:"How are we going to deal with this Giuseppe?"_

_Giuseppe:"We'll go out there, kill it, and tell everyone we found Madeline's dead body in the forest, that it was a murder."_

_Damon froze. The air seemed to have been sucked from his lungs-he couldn't breath. Madeline was dead? He didn't understand. Although that would explain why Stefan was so distressed. _

_Maybe all the stuff about fire in someone's hands was someone burning her? Damon's throat clamped up at the thought. She couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. She was so alive, just hours ago, as they rode through the paddock._

_Damon dropped to his knees, his head hung low. He waited for tears to come, but they wouldn't. He just sat there, feeling as if his whole world was coming apart._

_He and Stefan were hardly friends any more, their brotherly bond weakening. Madeline was dead. And Katherine was going to pick Stefan. He was truly alone. Damon let out a low, guttural moan._

_Damon would have sat there forever, drowning in his despair. However the sound of Mr Lockwood, Giuseppe and Stefan leaving was enough for him to cover his emotions with a new determination. _

_He would follow them and find his sisters killers tracks and track him down. Damon didn't know what he'd do when he found the killer. But he was certain he wouldn't give him the mercy of death, or prison. _

_Damon leapt up and out of the room. He ran outside, hiding in shrubbery out side the front steps. Minutes later Giuseppe, Mr Lockwood and Stefan walked outside, Giuseppe holding a double barrel gun. Damon swallowed. His heart was hammering in his chest. _

_As the three men walked into the woods Damon leapt up and ran after them, keeping fifteen or so meters behind. As he entered the forest he had to walk more slowly, as to keep his footsteps quieter. _

_He arrived at the edge of a clearing an for a second he thought he'd lost them. But then he heard voices. Damon walked the last couple of meetings and stepped into the edge of the clearing._

_The scene before him was most confusing. Firstly, Madeline was there and very much alive. Damon felt relief wash over him, but it was short lived. Zac was on the ground, Madeline in front of him, her head slumped. Giuseppe, Stefan and Mr Lockwood were facing them._

_Damon's eyes widened, the gun was aimed at Madeline!_

_"That's much better, Madeline, continue to co operate and this will be quick and painless" Mr Lockwood said.  
"What is going on here?" Damon demanded._

_Everyone turned to face him and Damon walked further into the clearing._

_"Damon, don't do anything stupid" Stefan said immediately._

_"Damon, this isn't your sister" Mr Lockwood then said._

_"What on earth is that supposed to mean? Because that sure as hell looks like my sister, and it looks like my father is pointing a gun at her."_

_"She isn't human Damon"Giuseppe snapped._

_"What?" Damon said, his eyes looking across the space to Madeline. _

_"She's a witch, boy. She's an abomination." Mr Lockwood said._

_"No" Damon said simply._

_"Yes she is. Do you think i'd have her at gun point if she wasn't?" Giuseppe growled. Damon stared desperately at Madeline._

_"Is this true?"he asked weakly. Madeline nodded. His expression was contorted with confusion, betrayal and anger. _

_Surely she wasn't, she couldn't. It didn't make sense. _

_"That's my sister" Damon said desperately. He shot a look at Stefan._

_"That's our sister." Stefan just shook his head and looked at the ground._

_"Yes it is! Stefan for the love of god, that's your baby sister you're about to watch die!" Damon shouted. Stefan cringed and didn't say anything._

_"Enough of this!" Giuseppe shouted."The witch will die. Whether you think she is your sister or not Damon. She must die because she is dangerous and an abomination." _

_Then Giuseppe pulled the trigger. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion._

_Zac shouted and lunged for Madeline, throwing her to the ground. The bullet missed her by seconds. Mr Lockwood swore violently and ran over to Zac, pulling him away from Madeline._

_"Let go of me" Zac shouted. Madeline shouted at him to let her go. But he wouldn't and soon he and Mr Lockwood were on the ground, Zac's hand around his throat._

_Giuseppe dropped his gun and rushed over to help Mr Lockwood. That left the three Salvatore children. Stefan lunged for Giuseppe's gun at the same time as Damon._

_Damon shoulder slammed into Stefan as he hit the ground. But even then Stefan seemed to have snatched the gun first. Damon couldn't believe Stefan, WHAT WAS HE DOING! This was Madeline, why was he trying to kill her, why did he think she was a witch?_

_Stefan jumped up, gun in hand, and spun around to face Madeline, who had Leapt onto Giuseppe, and who appeared to be burning him with her hands._

_Damon frowned, maybe she was a witch. Even if she was he couldn't just let her die. But it looked like he was about to because Stefan in two strides had moved over to Madeline, gun pressed against her temple._

_"NO!" Damon screeched, stumbling towards them. But he was too late._

_Let go of my father you monster" Stefan shouted. Madeline spun around, looking Stefan in the eye as he pulled the trigger, and blew her brains out._

* * *

**Hey there! Hope you enjoyed, i've tried keeping everything from the 1st chapter as accurate as possible. I've been making this up as i go along, hense the large amounts of time between chapters :P However, i did get a review asking if Damon and Stefan know Katherine's a vampire. The answer is no they don't.**

**The idea is that Katherine plans Madeline's death, gaining all of the two boys attention and then tells them her big secret.  
Madeline on the other hand does know, which i did mention earlier. And thats one of the reasons she hate Katherine so much. **

**Anyways, i hope thats all been cleared up for y'all.**

**Cheers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**PRESENT DAY: (****_ELENA'S POV)_**

The next couple of scenes were Damon having a mental break down about Madeline's murder, Katherine compelling him to stay calm and to forget about her, Giuseppe freaking out about Madeline's missing body and questioning Zac about it, Zac ran away, and Madeline's funeral, even without a body.

Elena gasped as she was suddenly sucked from her dream world couch and cinema screen. Suddenly she was back in the boarding house. She didn't realise it but she was gripping Damon's hands intensely. She barely heard herself ask the others to leave the room. Her attention was focused on Damon.

"Hey" she said, facing Damon cross legged on the couch. He couldn't meet her gaze. Elena's heart felt like it would shatter. She didn't understand why he blamed himself for this? There was nothing he could've done, Stefan had been compelled, he had the only weapon, Madeline wouldn't hurt her brothers (even as they tried to kill her).

Damon had tried, how could he have felt guilty? Elena grabbed both of his hands and ran her hands atop of his palms. If anything, in some twisted way, she was more upset about seeing Damon with Katherine than him not saving Madeline.

Elena knew he would've if he could've. "Damon" she said "Please, look at me."

Damon glanced up at her, his eyes devoted of emotion. "Elena, I-" he started but his voice cracked. Elena realised he was crying.

"Damon, oh my god i'm so sorry. It must've been so hard re-living that" Elena apologised. She moved over to Damon, sitting in his lap, wrapping her arms around him. She held him tight as Damon shook in her arms, silently shedding tears.

"Elena, i tried, i tried, i tried. I wasn't there though i, i it's my fault. I shouldn't have let Katherine get in the way. If i'd been around Stefan more, i could have, i could-" Damon faded off.

"Damon, there is nothing you could have done" Elena soothed. She rubbed circles on his back, like you would an upset child. She kept whispering that it was okay and placing kisses a top his head.

It seemed to work a bit because after a while, Damon was steady enough to speak properly and had stopped crying.

"I need her to understand" Damon said after a while "She thinks i don't care about her, she thinks she's a monster. But she isn't, and i do care about her."

Elena nodded but didn't speak, Damon clearly hadn't talked about this before,a nd she wasn't going to interrupt him.

"I saw her earlier Elena, in Stefan's room."

"What!?" Elena exclaimed, so much for not interrupting him. "Is Stefan okay?"

Damon nodded. "I was watching him. I didn't notice for a while, i think she had used her invisibility trick magic thing." Damon took a deep breath.

"The her magic must've warn off because suddenly she was there, curled up at the end of Stefan's bed. She was crying, and i reached out for her. I had to, even now it's my instinct."

"What did she do?" Elena asked, encouraging him to continue.

"She freaked out. She thought she was invisible. She started to leave and said something about Stefan, which now has me very suspicious as to whether or not Stefan is the one upstairs."

Elena stared at him. Was he serious. Of course he was, Damon wouldn't joke about something like this.

"Then who is it?" Elena whispered, fear settling into her stomach.

"Silas, the only guy i know who can be whoever he wants" Damon said.

"But we turned him to stone, Stefan went to dump his body in the lake" Elena argued.

"Yeah, and he was gone a couple of weeks longer than necessary. He could have attacked Stefan, looked through his memories and spent a couple of weeks scheming."

Elena bit her lip nervously. This didn't sound good. Not to mention it would make all too much sense.

"How do we know for sure?" Elena asked. Damon shrugged.

"Ask Madeline" Damon said. That's what Elena had dreaded. She didn't know what to think of Madeline, Damon clearly still adored his little sister. Elena understood why he did as a human, Madeline was his little sister and was very lovable for someone like Damon.

Elena like living Madeline. She was interesting and loved her brothers dearly, to the point when one of the tried to kill her she wouldn't raise a finger to hurt them.

"How do we find her?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie could do a tracking spell" Damon offered. Elena nodded.

"You got anything she can use?"

Damon nodded and Elena smiled.

"Damon, you know her death wasn't your fault. And she clearly some how survived, and kept her witch powers in the process."

That did explain Madeline's missing body.

Damon nodded, but the look in his eyes made Elena sure he didn't mean it.

"Damon, trust me, from someone looking at this with a fresh pair of eyes, i can say for certain it wasn't your fault."

Damon's eye stared into hers. They were such a beautiful blue, like the deep end of a pool. He looked like wanted to believe her, but it was clear that he didn't.

"If i thought it was your fault, would i be sitting here right now?" Elena demanded. Damon continued to stare at her, but his hard gaze softened.

"Elena, how would you feel if you watched Jeremy die?"

"Damon..."

"How would you feel? I'll tell you how it's feel. It would feel like your entire world is ending. You thought someone telling you he was dead was bad, try watching the life drain from their eyes as they get their brains blown from their while while all you can do is watch."

Elena felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

"Damon..."

"Elena i love you, but now that you know everything, there are just some things you can't fix. And there are some things i need to deal with on my own." Damon got up off the couch and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Elena burst into tears. She didn't bother going after him. It was obvious Damon wanted to be alone.

* * *

**Hey guys, i've done like 3 chapters, i think thats pretty good effort :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy, i'd especially love to hear your comments now, i'd love to incorporate any of your ideas or little things you want to happen. Anyway, it's hard to start writing in Elena's POV again :D Especially after all this 1864 stuff. I know this chapter was short, but it was just to help you get your head back in the 'modern time' space. I hope yous enjoyed and like and favourite the story.**

**Please leave reviews :DDDD**

**Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 14

Damon ignored the watchful gaze of Bonnie and Caroline and he stormed away from Elena. He hated that he had to be so mean to her. But Damon could tell Elena was still unsure about Madeline. She definitely wouldn't approve of Damon spending more time than what was necessary with her.

But he had to, it was the only way. He needed to fix things with Madeline, before she hurt anyone. And he needed to find out if that was even Stefan upstairs or if it was Silas. And Damon had a feeling Madeline was the only one who knew the truth.

Damon rushed outside and jumped into his car. He did manage to wash off the blood but words were still engraved into the bonnet. Damon clenched his teeth and sped out of the drive way.

He wasn't entirely sure where he was going. He had no idea where to find Madeline, no idea where to start. And he wasn't about to go to the bar. That place just made him think of Alaric, an after seeing his ghost just a couple of weeks ago, the wound was still fresh.

Damon pulled over, pulling out his phone.

"Jeremy? Yeah, i need you to tell me the address of every hotel in town" Damon demanded, skipping hello.

"Um, okay. Can i ask why?" Elena's recently resurrected little brother asked.

"No."

"Can i ask Elena about it?" he probed.

"Definitely no. Don't even tell her i called" Damon ordered.

"You're bossy" Jeremy said.

"And you're annoying, now are you going to help me or not?" Damon asked impatiently.

"I don't know-"

"Jeremy don't forget i'm the one who's been helping Elena forget to question the fact that your alive with no apparent explanation" Damon threatened.

Jeremy fell silent. "You guessed about Bonnie?" he asked quietly.

"Yes" Damon said blandly.

"Okay fine, i'll text them to you, just give me ten minutes" Jeremy said.

"Good" Damon said and hung up.

When did he completely screw everything up? You'd think someone as old as him would have gotten their life together by now.

* * *

**MADELINE**

Madeline reclined on her couch, dwelling on what she'd just learned. After Damon had gone back down stairs to be with Elena, she had snuck back into Stefan's room to search through Silas's memories.

He had fought, of course. Someone as powerful as him was hard to restrain. But Madeline had managed long enough to get all the information she needed.

Stefan had gone to drop off Silas's body, Silas turned out to be not a lump of stone, attacked Stefan, locked him in a safe and pushed that safe into a lake.

Silas came back here, full confidence of living as Stefan as his set his plan into motion. Only to be put into a coma by Madeline herself.

If only she knew what Silas's plan was, that would make this whole ordeal much easier. However, Madeline found it exciting not knowing everything for once.

She had a mystery to solve, and she was going to enjoy solving it. But now she had to let Silas regain consciousness, and that might take a while.

Until he did wake up, Madeline had some loose ends to tie up. The incident with Damon seeing her earlier left him feeling open to the aspect of her being, well, not evil.

And Madeline couldn't have that. She needed to do something drastic to make him go back to fearing and despising her.

_But he never despised you _A little voice said. Madeline scowled. She'd just have to make him. She couldn't have him screwing up her plan just because he still thought she was his little sister.

That was another life. Now they were two vampires who coincidentally shared DNA.

Madeline sighed, the only way she could possibly make him truly hate her is if she killed the two people he cared for most, who were still alive.

_But you don't want to kill Stefan, do you? _The voice said.

Madeline scrunched up her nose. She hated that she didn't. But, she could always convince him Silas was Stefan, then kill Silas. And Elena, well, Madeline could always pretend she was Katherine if she started to feel guilty.

_But he'll hate you if you kill Elena _the voice said.

"That's kind of the point" Madeline said.

_But you don't want him to hate you, if you actually kill Elena, their is nothing you could do to earn his forgiveness._

"He should be trying to earn my forgiveness" Madeline argued.

_That's not the point. Just kill Silas instead of Stefan and Katherine instead of Elena._

"Katherine's human, and he'll know i didn't kill Elena because she'll still be ALIVE!" Madeline shouted.

_Eugh, do i have to explain everything for you? Kidnap her of course. Chain her up until later, you could try talking her into it, but i doubt she would comply. Then turn Katherine into a vampire, and kill her._

A smile crept onto Madeline's face. It was a good idea. And if she ever needed Damon to not hate her, she'd just reveal Stefan and Elena are alive.

"That's actually a good idea" Madeline said.

_I know, and you have yourself to thank._

"What should i do first?"

_Damon's probably trying to find you and ask what you meant when you warned him about Stefan not being the one at the boarding house. Fix your mess. But don't go looking for him, it will be suspicious. Until he finds you, go talk to Elena and see if you can talk her into pretending to be dead._

_"_How will i convince her?" Madeline asked.

_She hates Katherine, she is the one who rammed the cure down her throat after all. Tell her you will either help her kill Katherine, or kill Katherine for her._

Madeline frowned. That could work. "Okay... so what if she doesn't agree to my plan?"

_Snap the bitches neck and chain her up, obviously. _

Okay, that could work.

_What are you waiting for? Send her a text!_

"What am i going to say?" Madeline said.

_Give her a time and location. Tell her don't tell anyone and dont take anyone with her or you'll kill Jeremy. _

Madeline quickly composed a text.

_MIDNIGHT AT THE GRAVEYARD. DON'T TELL ANYONE OR BRING ANYONE. IF YOU DO, JEREMY WILL GO BACK TO BEING AS DEAD AS BEFORE.  
_-SILAS

_Silas huh, nice touch._

_"I _can't have her hating me" Madeline explained.

_Hmm, yes. Finally you're using your brain. _

Madeline sent the message and smiled. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you like that, in case you didn't get it, the italics was Madeline's sort of alter ego. I'm trying to make her seem sort of insane. I mean you can't really blame her, after what happened. Not to mention she's spent her entire vampire life plotting against her brothers.**

**Any way, i know it's been ages,a nd the last 2 chapters haven't been that long, but i'm also working on my second story, In the End.**

**It's another Delena fic so i'm sure anyone reading this will like it :D**

**Any way, please leave some reviews, i'd seriously love to know what you guys are and are not enjoying!**

**Cheers!**


	15. Chapter 15

Elena rubbed tears from her eyes as her phone went off. Her heart raced, hoping it was Damon. It wasn't, it was from a blocked number.

Elena read the text. _from Silas. _

Elena's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening, Damon thought Silas was upstairs. Elena sprinted out of the room and up stairs to check on the body that looked like Stefan

As unconscious as before. Elena checked everywhere for a phone and when she called the number there was no answer, but no ringing coming from the room.

Elena called Stefan's phone and it rang somewhere down stairs. Elena sighed slumping down against the wall, re reading the text.

_MIDNIGHT AT THE GRAVEYARD. DON'T TELL ANYONE OR BRING ANYONE. IF YOU DO, JEREMY WILL GO BACK TO BEING AS DEAD AS BEFORE._

Elena bit her lip. She had to go, Jeremy was counting on it. Not to mention she could get lot's of information out of Silas. Like why Stefan wasn't waking up.

Elena sucked in a shaky breath. So much was happening already. Elena needed to find Katherine, who even as a human was able to disappear. Damon and Stefan's sister had arrived, being less dead than they'd expected, Bonnie was leaving town, Stefan wasn't waking up, Silas was sending mysterious texts and Elena still had to pack for college before the end of summer!

Elena closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down. It was already five now, she needed to go down stairs and go drop Bonnie back home. Elena got up off the ground, giving Stefan a sad look before walking out.

* * *

Damon pulled up at the fifth hotel on the list Jeremy texted him. It was probably the most expensive one in town. Damon sighed, if she wasn't here he'd only have three other places to look for her.

Damon walked in a quickly compelled the lady at the front desk to tell him if there was a sixteen year old girl staying here, small frame, blue eyes, light brown hair.

Damon sighed with relief when for once, the women answered that yes, there was. She even told him her name was Madeline. Damon frowned, Madeline wasn't hiding.

She didn't care if he found her or not. Probably because she could kill him with a snap of her fingers. Damon rushed up to the top floor, room 216, Madeline's room.

He knocked on the door, then felt stupid for doing so and ripped off the handle, storming in.

"Madeline" He said, striding across the room to where she sat, reading a novel cross legged on her couch.

"Hello brother" she said, not even looking up. It's like she had expected him. Damon scowled, it made him uncomfortable, not know the extents of her power.

She was unpredictable to say the least.

"What did you mean when you said Stefan wasn't necessarily Stefan?" Damon demanded, trying to remain calm. Madeline dog eared her book page and looked up Damon.

"You look into things too much brother" she commented.

"What did you mean Madeline?" Damon said. Madeline sighed and opened up her book again.

"If you're wondering if Silas is sleeping in Stefan's bed at this very moment, i can ease your mind by telling you that he isn't" Madeline said.

"How do i know you're telling the truth? How do i know you're not just saying that to get me out of your way?" Damon persisted.

"Because lying to you would be protecting Silas, and i have no reason to do that. It doesn't benefit me in anyway" Madeline said, turning the page. Her voice was very matter of fact and what she was saying made sense.

The old Madeline would have lied to protect her friends, family or loved ones. But this Madeline, this Madeline seemed to be completely focused on protecting herself.

Damon sat down in the chair opposite Madeline, peering at her, watching for a tell. Something that will give away whether or not she was lying.

"Why should i trust you?" Damon said. Madeline smirked, looking up from her book.

"You shouldn't. I'm not very trust worthy, and being your sister means nothing to me any more. But if you use your common sense, you'll know that it feels like you're being played. Surely it wasn't so easy to get rid of the great and powerful Silas. SO don't trust me, trust your instincts" Madeline said, continuing to read.

She didn't even flinch as she spoke. Her voice was even, level. Even if she'd practised what she was going to say earlier, it would've been obvious to Damon whether or not she was lying.

As a kid, when ever Madeline lied, her face was completely blank. That was her tell, it was convincing for others but Damon knew the truth. Some as expressive as Madeline didn't keep a straight face when she was telling the truth.

She didn't have to cause she was telling the truth, nothing to hide, no reason to look like she was. This Madeline's expression wasn't blank, it was bored, disinterested.

Damon frowned, running his fingers through his hair.

"The why did you say Stefan wasn't who i thought he was" Damon asked. Madeline shrugged.

"Because he isn't. No one is, some more than others. Stefan is one of those people" Madeline informed. Damon looked even more confused than before and Madeline made a dismissive motion with her hands.

"Is that all you wanted? Because i'd really like to get to by book" she said impatiently. Damon nodded and rose from his chair. He didn't say a word as he left the apartment.

"You owe me a door handle!" Madeline called out. Damon flinched, her voice sounded so familiar. Lighter, happier, like the sister he remembered. Not the sarcastic, dry, cold voice he'd been hearing more recently.

Damon turned around, facing Madeline. She had already started reading her book again. She wasn't looking at him, dimpled smile and cheeky expression.

Damon turned away again and walked out of the apartment. He walked down to his car and stared straight ahead, before resting his head against the steering wheel.

He didn't know where to go, or what to do. The last time he'd felt this lost is when Madeline died.

* * *

Elena and Caroline parted ways once they'd finished saying goodbye to Bonnie. They wanted to grieve alone. By the time they watched her and her Dad drive away it was 9 pm.

Elena went back to the boarding house and spent two and a half hours bawling her eyes out. She looked at her watch, 11:30. She had half an hour before she had to go and meet Silas.

Elena quickly washed off her tear stained face and changed into some faded jeans, converses and her grey sweater. She grabbed her leather jacket and keys and left the house

She got to the grave yard with two minutes to spare. Elena stood there, feeling nervous, listening to see if someone had arrived. At exactly mid-night a figure walked through the trees.

They were female, that much was obvious from their silhouette. The figure came and stood right in front of Elena and she could finally see who it was.

"Madeline?" Elena gasped.

"No, not necessarily. Although i have enjoyed walking around looking like her."

It was Silas, Elena's eyes widened, a panicked look on her face. How long had Silas been looking like Madeline? Since the moment she arrived? Was Madeline dead and Silas was just pretending that she was a powerful witch?

"What do you want?" Elena whispered. Madeline's face curled into a dimpled smile that was oddly cruel. If Madeline was really dead that meant Silas had started looking like her to torture Damon.

Elena scowled. "What do you want?" She asked again when Madeline, Silas remained silent.

"To strike up a deal" Silas said. Elena scowled.

"No" she said instantly.

"Now Elena, i wouldn't speak so soon. The reason i'm even offering for you to come with me willingly is because i can make this worth your while" Silas said.

Elena didn't move and Silas took that as a sign to continue.

"I'm in need of Damon Salvatore's unhappiness. Unfortunately, his sister has proven to be difficult to manipulate and has given him mixed impressions of herself. He thinks his sister is alive and only partially evil. I need him to hate her guts, i need him to go after her and try to kill her" Silas said.

Elena shook her head. "No, i won't help you hurt Damon" she said. There was no way.

"Elena, i need Damon to think that yourself and Stefan are dead. And i need Damon to think Madeline did it. However i am willing to make a compromise. We kill Katherine instead of you. I'll turn her and put her in your clothes and make Damon watch as i force Madeline to rip her heart out. I will then of course make myself look like Stefan and have Damon watch as Madeline rips my heart out."

Elena gasped. "Wouldn't that kill you?" Elena asked. Silas shook his head.

"Don't you worry about those sorts of details. All i need is for you to come with me willingly, i'll keep you locked away until you're allowed to return to your precious, heart broken Damon. Same with Stefan" Silas explained.

"What's in it for me? From the looks of things, the plan is for me to help torture my boyfriend emotionally and then be forced to stay away from him and be your captive" Elena said dryly.

"Well i could actually kill you and Stefan, meaning there is no way Damon could recover from this. I don't need his permanent misery, just for the first part of my plan. Also, i will kill Katherine Pierce, the girl who single handedly ruined your life."

Rage burned inside Elena. And she glared at Elena. "And if you don't comply, i can easily kill you and Stefan then turn Katherine and compel her to be exactly the same as you. Then Damon can think he has you and Katherine can have Damon. She'll win, again."

Elena was fuming with rage now, just the idea of Katherine getting her slimy hands on Damon made her sick.

"What do you want me to do" Elena hissed. Silas smiled wickedly.

"Call Damon, tell him you've been taken by Madeline and that she has Stefan as well" Silas ordered. Elena nodded, tears springing into her eyes. Doing as Silas said meant she could be with Damon again later. But after she betrayed him like this, would he want to be with her again.

Elena started walking away and froze when Silas called out "And Elena, if you even think about betraying me, Jeremy and Madeline will have you to thank for their deaths. How do you think Damon will react finding out you betrayed him and then killed his baby sis?"

Elena felt a lump rise in her throat and she stumbled away. She called Damon and he picked up on the fourth ring. Elena was crying but she couldn't help it.

"Elena, are you okay? What's wrong, why are you crying?" Damon's voice sounded anxious.

"I'm- I'm so sorry Damon, i didn't think-" Elena sobbed.

"Elena, what is it, where are you?"

"I don't know! I'm so sorry, i thought i could trust her" Elena spluttered.

"Who? Elena what's going on?" Damon said, his voice tense.

"Madeline!" Elena forced herself to say. She really wanted to scream Silas.

Damon was silent for a moment. "What did she do Elena?" Damon urged.

"She's got me and Stefan. She threatened to get Jeremy if i didn't call you. She wants you to come find us. She'll kill Stefan and I if you don't!"

Elena would practically hear Damon's heart shattering.

"Elena, do you have any idea where you are?" Damon said, trying to sooth her. Elena closed her eyes. This could be the last time she heard Damon's voice.

"No" she whispered. Damon sighed.

"I'm coming Elena" Damon said.

"What if she hurts you?" Elena whispered.

"It doesn't matter, i need to get you and Stefan to safety" Damon said. Elena shook her head.

"Damon" Elena sobbed.

"Yes?"

"I- I love you" Elena said.

"I love you to" Damon said.

Madeline/Silas appeared behind Elena and gave her a look. Elena's time was up.

"I have to go" Elena said.

"Hold on, i'll find you" Damon said.

"I know" Elena said as Damon hung up. That's what she was worried about.

* * *

**Hey there!**

**I know it's been a while since i updated, but i've been working on my other fic, In the End. It's also delena so you guys should check it out :D**

**I'm trying to finish this one before season 5 starts so hopefully there will be more frequent updates. Please like, follow and most importantly review :)**

**Cheers!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, just before i start the fic i'd just like to tell you guys something real quick. I've gotten some reviews on Madeline as a character, which is really great. People saying how they dont really like her. I dont really want you guys to like her, she's supposed to be the bad guy. i'm just writing from her point of view sometimes so that people can see how crazy she's become and how evil people sort of think.**

**Any way people are weakened by love in this fic, Madeline is less evil around Damon, Damon is weakened by his love for his sister and Elena. Also Elena is weakened by her love for Damon and her brother.**

**Also, alot of aspects of each of these characters will be explained in the following chapters so hold on tight :D Thanks for letting me know what everyone thinks about Madeline! Okay, now lets get back to the story :)...**

* * *

Damon didn't waist a second after he hung up on Elena. He'd only just left Madeline's hotel. He was literally around the corner when Elena called. Damon sped towards the hotel, rushing inside and storming Madeline's room.

She was gone. Not a sign. Damon growled and hit a wall. He fist went through but he didn't care.

"I guess i owe you more than a new door handle" Damon muttered. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. The book Madeline had been reading earlier, it was sitting open on the couch.

Some moved towards it. Words were highlighted. The page number at the bottom, 392-393 and letters spelling out Mystic Falls bank. Damon scribbled down the numbers and searched directions for Mystic Falls bank in his phone.

It was in the middle of town. Damon picked quickly checked all the other bedrooms. Madeline had clearly wanted Damon to find the clue in her book.

Maybe there was more to the story? Maybe Elena was unsure? She didn't sound unsure. Damon's hands curled into fists and he banged his head against the wall.

This was getting so insane already. Damon scanned the bedroom nothing out of the ordinary. Out of the blue he remembered something from his childhood. Madeline's bedroom had been directly above his so she'd leave notes under the floor boards for Damon to see.

Damon walked across the floor, checking for anything out of place. Finally he found something, a loose floor board , at the foot of Madeline's bed. Damon bent down and tore the floor board up.

And sure enough, attached to the bottom of the floor board was an envelope. And it was inscribed _Damon. _ Damon's heart was racing as he tore open the envelope, pulling out a piece of paper. It was a letter.

_Dear Damon,_

_I'm not sure how to start a conversation like this and writing a letter about it turns out to not be easy either. So i'll cut to the chase, i'm alive. Well i am a vampire like you and Stefan._

_I know i've waited a while to contact you, but i had to wait until Katherine was out of the picture. Knowing you, your probably confused as to why i'm alive. And you're probably hurt. I get it, seriously i do._

_And i know you and Stefan remember everything now that you are no longer under Katherine's compulsion. So i know my death was just a series of unfortunate events. _

_I hope that you haven't been blaming yourself for it, but i'm not stupid Damon so i know you probably have. Please don't. I want to see you, i want to be a family again._

_I've found Zak, he has someone turn him so that we could be together. All i need is you to hear what i have to say._

_Please meet me at midnight in that little farm we used to go to as kids, just outside of town. I'm sorry._

_Love always,_

_Madeline._

_18.06. 1885_

__Damon stared at the date on the letter. That had been twenty years after he'd been turned into a vampire. Damon was so confused, why hadn't he gotten the letter?

Damon pulled out a while stack of folded papers, varying colours.

_Dear Damon,_

_I didn't see you at the barn, i can only assume it is because you're mad at me. Please give me a chance to explain everything. I'll wait here at the barn every night this week._

_Love always,_

_Madeline_

_30.07.1885_

__Damon flicked through, the next couple of letters were basically the same thing.

_To my dearest brother,_

_I know you don't want to hear from me, and that much i understand. But i need someone to reach out to, in this new world, new life, i'm completely alone. You're the only person i have to talk to asides from Zak. I need my brother._

_I mentioned in previous letters about my being a witch and a vampire. To be able to be a witch i took power from one of our dead ancestors The spell said that i should just gain the witches power, but i fear something has gone wrong._

_I sometimes black out and wake up in different places doing strange things. I loose track of time and i'm hallucinating. I feel like there are thoughts being put inside my head that are not my own._

_I fear i'm going insane and i'm utterly terrified i might end up getting someone hurt. Please help me. Zak is worried sick and he says i say things but i dont sound like myself._

_Yours always,_

_Madeline_

_2.01.1886_

__Through out Madeline's letters she mentioned her progress into insanity. She said she is herself less frequently and when she wakes up she is always hearing a voice, much like her own but darker.

It tells her things, whispers horrible things to her. Madeline says the voice is constantly speaking of revenge against Damon and Stefan, it speaks of her needing to kill them.

Her and Zak searched for cures but found nothing. Damon had two letters left, one from Madeline and the final one from Zak.

Damon looked at the dates, Zak's was written first so Damon read it before Madeline's.

_To Damon,_

_I fear Madeline doesn't have time. She almost never herself and when she is she is in immense pain. She calls for you in Stefan in her sleep and when she's awake she screams for the voice in her head to be quiet._

_The other night she went out as her other self and came back with blood on her hands, eyes brimming with tears. She has chained herself up since. I think she would like to see you before she descends into complete insanity._

_I know you're hurt by her actions but i think her betrayal didn't deserve your abandonment. _

_Yours,_

_Zak._

_16.09.1889_

__Damon's eyes stung with un-shed tears. Things were starting to piece together in his mind. Something was wrong with Madeline, she wasn't herself.

It explained her inability to forgive. The Madeline Damon had known wouldn't have thought her brothers wanted to kill her, not even for a moment. She had so much faith.

This Madeline was twisted. But one thing Damon didn't understand was, why didn't he ever receive these letters? If he knew she was alive he would have gone to her.

Damon picked up Madeline's final letter:

_Dear Damon,_

_I miss you, and I wish you could've come to me, or let me in when I came to you. But you must've had your reasons, I know you wouldn't hurt me without reason._

_I fear this is one of the few times will be myself long enough to write you this letter. I'm insane to say the least, but if you've been reading my letters you'd know that by now._

_I managed to find out who was in my head, and it confused me. My spell had gone successfully, but during my transition into a vampire my mind was ridiculously vulnerable to influence._

_To anyone looking out for someone to control, I was the ultimate target. That's all my witch would tell me, that and a name. Silas. I've done my research on this guy and he sounds pretty scary._

_Look him up yourself, I'd rather not waist my short amount of time telling you about him. But he isn't possessing me, just manipulating my thoughts to benefit himself._

_Anyway, I'd just thought I'd let you know that's what's happening. Zak has promised not to release me from my chains, no matter how much I might beg. I can't risk him letting me out and me hurting him._

_He refused to kill me so this is the next best thing. We've spent my few hours as myself placing unbreakable spells on the cave I'm in. I can escape and no spell can release me. _

_Only the blood of a doppelgänger and I doubt Katherine will be going out of her way to release me anytime soon. _

_I love you Damon, and I'm sorry for all the time we lost not being with each other. But I'll always have my memories of you._

_You're the best brother a girl could ask for and I only hope you and Stefan know how much i appreciate your love and protection._

_Love always,_

_Madeline._

Damon re read the letter two times over. Silas, that son of a bitch. He was the cause of this. Clearly he had messed with Madeline, using her as a part of his plan B.

After he didn't get the cure he somehow managed to get Madeline from the cave she spoke of in her letter.

And now he had Elena and Stefan. And Silas had Madeline thinking her thoughts were her own. She was completely unaware she was playing his game. Just like Bonnie had not too long ago.

Damon grabbed the letters and stuffed them into the pocket of his jacket. He rushed from the house, he had already lost twenty minutes looking around in Madeline's apartment, looking at the letters.

Damon had no idea what he was going to find at the bank, but a few gruesome images of Madeline torturing Elena popped into his head as he ran out to his car, gutting it all the way to the bank.

Silas was official Damon's least liked person. He hated the son of a bitch, Damon was going to make him pay.

He was going to regret the moment he lay his slimy fingers on his sister. _Or Elena. _Damon's fangs slid out as he pulled up outside the abandoned bank, kicking in the door.

Damon smelt it instantly, it hit him like a wave. The smell of burning flesh was fresh in the air. And blood. Damon followed the smell running as fast as he could.

But no matter how fast he ran, as he stumbled into one of the vaults, seeing the picture in front of him, Damon had a feeling he was already too late.

* * *

**Okay so there you guys go, THE EXPLANATION! :D :P XD**

**Yeah so that's why Madeline is so loco crazy :D ANy ways i hope you enjoyed and please review :)**

**Cheers**


	17. Chapter 17

It was gory to say the least. Elena and Stefan were chained up, hanging from the ceiling. They were bloodied and bruised. Beneath them was an ever growing pool of their blood. In in that pool of blood was Madeline.

She looked up as Damon walked in, a wicked grin on her face. It was bone chilling. Damon didn't realise the curve of someone's mouth could be so menacing, he didn't realise it could look so cruel.

But it did. Madeline looked like she would go up to box of kittens and slit their throats for fun. Damon resisted the urge to shudder. His heart ached at the sight of Elena, dangling there, eyes drooping shut.

"Damon?" he heard her whisper. Damon's stomach clenched. He glared down Madeline, stepping closer cautiously. She didn't even blink.

She just sat there, smirking at him through her long, dark lashes. Damon stopped a metre or so from Madeline. _Stop calling it that, this isn't Madeline. It's Silas, and that bastard is going to pay. _

"So lovely to see you again Damon, really it's splendid" Madeline said, her voice like liquid. Damon shuddered. He didn't know how he'd missed it before, there was no way this was his sister.

"It really is, isn't it" Damon growled.

"Well it's nice to see Elena played her part. You know i was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show up, you took your time" Madeline said. She was still sitting there, in the pool of Stefan and Elena's blood.

She was wearing a strange outfit. A black body suit, similar to the one the Black Widow wears in the Avengers. Although hers was embroidered with gold symbols.

Her hair was twisted into a bun, all strands slicked out of her face. Her lips were blood red and Damon assumed it wasn't from her lipstick.

"Your little clue helped me find my way" Damon said. Madeline scowled and Damon thought her heard her mutter _Stupid girl, always meddling._

Damon frowned. "Everything all right there Madeline, sounds like you didn't want me to see that message" Damon said, "Or should i say Silas."

The smile on Madeline's face returned. She looked over joyed, like a child on Christmas. Madeline laughed.

"Y'know Damon, you're smarter than i thought. Madeline always thought of you in such high regard, i didn't really believe her when she said you were smart" Madeline said.

Damon didn't change his expression. He stayed still.

"I assume you found her letters then? You know, once i'd completely taken over her mind, i left her there, to rot" Madeline spat. Damon clenched his jaw.

"She fought you know, very hard. After a while she did less. I could never really completely take over her mind. So instead i manipulated her emotions. They proved to be far easier to control. I convinced her that you and Stefan had killed her on purpose, she went insane with the thought."

Damon couldn't help it, he scowled at Madeline.

"It was strange really. She was really my last resort, it took up a lot of energy manipulating her. She's powerful y'know, even without me inside her little head. But when i arrived at the boarding house, ready to pose as Stefan, well i was surprised to see her to say the least" Madeline said, smiling to herself like what she'd said was funny.

"I had an idea and i went with it. I abandoned my for as Stefan and went for Madeline. She had gained back some of herself, it was the reason why she attacked me in the first place. I kicked out that part of her soon enough, or so i thought. She started going along with my plan, so check up on my other body. But the bitched took over for a moment. We fought for control, which is why she broke down by the bed, or why she said the thing about me not being Stefan" Madeline said.

Damon was piecing everything together. "I like walking around in her body, she is very cute. And i can see the way she effects you. You know it's not her in here yet seeing her face is enough to make you sad. Interesting really. It's why i've decided to kick her out for good, make her body mine for when ever i please. But to do that i need power, and to get that power i need a lovely little sacrifice" Madeline drawled.

Damon's heart hammered in his chest. Madeline gestured to the two hanging figures besides her. "I thought your pretty little girlfriend and your brother would seem poetic, don't you?"

Damon growled, he'd had enough talking. His fangs slid out and he sped at Madeline. She moved, so fast Damon was sure she'd teleported. Maybe she had, it was possible.

"What do you want, surely you wouldn't bring me here just to torture me without reason" Damon growled, glaring at Madeline who was sitting atop a crate, swinging her legs childishly.

"Now why would i answer that when i could leave you grieving and wondering?" Madeline giggled. Damon shuddered at the sound. Silas/Madeline frowned before letting a wicked smile spread across their face.

She jumped down from the crate and strode towards Damon. Damon didn't move. This whole situation was helpless. Madeline was too powerful and with Silas controlling her, too unpredictable.

But he had to try, because there was no way he was just going to sit there while Silas made Madeline sacrifice Elena and Stefan. No way in hell.

Damon frowned. If he just full out tried tearing down the chains Silas would attack, or watch him fail. Damon had to trick him some how, out smart him. But how?!

"You know Damon, it's too bad you never got those letters. Having you around would've helped Madeline more than i like to admit. She genuinely thought you'd come and save her, that hope helped her the whole time she fought. I remember just thinking, _All i have to do is stay strong and wait for Damon, he'll fix me. He'll save me, he always does. _But you didn't Damon, didn't you?" Madeline taunted.

Damon scowled. I would've come for her, if i got those letters" He hissed, "Madeline knows that."

Madeline shrugged. "Too bad then. You Salvatore's have an unusual bond you know. Madeline stood in front of you, taking one of your beatings from your father as a child, you brought Stefan back from his blood rage with Klaus and Stefan gave up the girl of his dreams to save you from the fatal werewolf bite. Too bad you weren't enough to bring your sister back. You almost were, and i'm sure if you knew you were what was helping her fight me, you would've been around more. But you weren't and so now she is lost" Silas taunted.

"Shut up" Damon growled. But Silas had given him an idea. Madeline could still be in there, all she needed was Damon to bring her back...

If Damon could stall Silas, maybe he would have enough time to bring Madeline back.

"I've found your family has a bad habit of doing what ever they can to protect each other. Same with those Gilbert's, it's funny what Elena would do to protect you or Jeremy or Stefan" Silas drawled.

What the hell did he mean by that. Damon glanced over to the limp form of Elena hanging by the chains. Silas saw him and chuckled.

"Hmm, very interesting indeed" she muttered, her eyes looked clouded and distant. Damon phone buzzed, pulling her from her trance.

Damon pulled out his phone.

"You're seriously going to answer that now?" Madeline inquired. She wasn't angry though, just curious. Damon swallowed, re reading the text.

It was from Elena.

TO: Damon. FROM: Elena

Damon i'm sorry

Damon frowned and texted back.

TO: Elena. FROM: Damon

What do you mean? How are you texting me?

Elena texted back again but before Damon could answer Madeline's voice cut through the air.

"Who is it?" she demanded.

"Jeremy" Damon lied smoothly. Madeline frowned.

"What does he want?"

"He's wondering where his sister is actually" Damon snapped "What should i tell him?"

Madeline smiled. "You are smart. It's a shame you aren't fighting harder for us though. Oh well, i guess we'd better get , there is a spell on this place mean no one can leave until the ritual is over. So i'm going to be leaving your sisters body for the first time in years. I will be gone for exactly an hour while i collect a few things. Enjoy the short amount of time you have with your sister, although i must warn you, even with me out of her she is very different."

Damon watched as Silas chained Madeline up, using the odd glowing cuffs on the ground by Elena. It was evident when Silas left. Madeline screamed and her body strained against her chains.

Damon watched in pure horror as he watched his sister writhe and scream. Finally she fell silent, falling onto her back. Damon watched the rise and fall of her chest.

He had long ago dropped to his knees. He heard sobbing and his heart quenched.

"Damon?" Madeline sobbed. Damon heard the difference immediately. He rushed over to his sisters side, she was herself! Well, more herself than before.

Damon gathered Madeline into his lap, stroking her hair possessively. Damon looked down at her, he was barely containing his tears.

Madeline's cheeks were stained with them already. "What's happening?" she whispered.

"I don't know" Damon answered. Madeline nodded. "But i'll fix it, i promise" Damon said, using his thumb to wipe off a tear.

"Like you always do?"

"Like i always do" Damon said with a sad smile. He hugged Madeline tightly.

"I've missed you" She sobbed "And Stefan."

"I've missed you to" Damon said, kissing the top of her head.

"I haven't seen you in 150 years" she whispered. Damon nodded into her head.

"I know."

"What happens when he completely takes over? I'll never see you again. I keep losing you in very depressing situations" Madeline said, her voice wavering.

"Even if we were at Disney land right now it would still be depressing because loosing you is the worst, most horrible thing I've ever experienced and I barely survived it the first time" Damon said fiercely.

Maddy gave Damon a sad look. "I don't even remember anything, not a thing. For the whole time he was in control, everything seems blurred now" Madeline said, chewing her bottom lip.

"Do you have any idea why he wants me to watch Elena and Stefan die?" Damon asked gently. Maddy shook her head just as his phone went off. It was another text from Elena.

Maddy frowned. "Who is it?" she asked.  
"Elena" Damon said, his glance flickering over to the body chained up besides Stefan.

Madeline followed his gaze and her frown deepened. "But isn't that-"  
"I don't know" Damon said, cutting Madeline off. Madeline's eyes widened and she gasped.

"That isn't Elena" she said, gesturing towards the lip figure chained up. "I remember, Silas was going to kill her but I somehow managed to influence him to kill Katherine instead."

"What? But Katherine's human? I'd have smelt her human blood when I came in" Damon reasoned.

"I must have made a deal with her. I turn her into a vampire and she gave me information. Obviously I turned against her" Madeline explained.

Damon frowned. "How would Elena know about this?" he asked. Madeline had a suddenly guilty look flash across her face.

"I don't kn-" she started.  
"Don't lie to me Mads. You clearly remember _some things. _How does Elena know about Katherine?" Damon demanded, his stomach clenching.

"It's not her fault, I threatened her-"  
"Madeline, just tell me" Damon demanded. Maddy sighed, giving Damon a sympathetic look.

"Silas and I black mailed her to go along with this part of the plan. Silas told her he was the one controlling me and told her she could either willingly hideaway with us, letting Katherine die, or be the one to be killed" Madeline explained, looking down at her hands as she spoke.

"She's been set on letting Katherine die, as I'm sure you're aware and so she agreed to go along with it. She was reluctant of course, she hated the thought of hurting you. But in case she tried to warn you over the phone, we threatened Jeremy and she knew she had no choice" Madeline gushed out.

Damon stared at her. He wasn't surprised really, by what Maddy had said. In fact he was almost relieved. He had been imagining far worse reasons for her betrayal.

"Damon?" Madeline said, her voice wary.  
"Thanks for not killing her" he muttered.  
"Aren't you going to answer her messages?" Madeline asked, her voice thick with concern. Damon shook his head.

"I'm not going to waste my time with you on _her" _Damon said, his voice colder than he'd expected. Madeline frowned.

"Damon..."  
"Maddy, don't. We need to think of a way to keep you here, and we've got less than an hour and we can't even leave the building" Damon said.

Madeline sighed. "Maybe she could help?" she insisted. Damon shook his head.  
"There is nothing she can do to fix this" Damon said, not meeting Madeline's concerned gaze.

"Are we still talking about helping me? Because Damon, she didn't have a choice. She either got herself, Stefan and Jeremy killed, causing you to grieve, or she saved herself, Jeremy and Stefan by tricking you into thinking they were dead. Hurting you was one of the last things she wanted, but if it meant saving her brother and ours, she was willing to risk it."

Damon sighed and met Madeline intense gaze. "You're right" he said.  
"Of course I am!" Madeline said, her voice sounded like she was shocked that he could have even considered that she wasn't.

"Do you have any ideas?" Damon asked her. Madeline shook her head.  
"What about Zak?" Damon asked, thinking of his sister's boyfriend from back when she'd been alive.

At the mention of Zak Madeline winced. Damon instantly felt guilty. Of course he'd be a touchy subject.

"I don't know... I haven't exactly been in contact with him" Madeline said, her eyes looked pained. Damon hugged her.

"If he can do anything to help I'm sure he'd be willing" Damon said.  
"I don't know, Silas made me say some pretty horrible things to him" Madeline maintained. Damon shook his head.

"He knows that wasn't you" Damon said.  
"But still-"  
"But nothing, if Zak is how I remember then he'll still love you" Damon said, keeping his voice steady.

He thought back to the letter Zak had sent him. Madeline looked up at her oldest brother, her blue eyes glittering with tears.

"Do you have his number?" Damon asked, smoothing down Maddy's hair soothingly. She bit her lip, holding back tears.

"He told me if I ever needed to contact him I could always leave a message on my grave. We cast a spell on it after the first time I started blacking out, the message will go straight to him" Madeline said.

Damon smirked, it was a smart idea. "Okay all we need is for someone to get the message to your grave" Damon said.

Madeline was silent but Damon saw her eyes slide to the phone besides him. Damon looked at it and shook his head.

"Damon come one, give her a chance. What she did isn't nearly as bad as what I've been doing" Madeline argued.

"Yes but it was _against your will. _Elena decided to betray me on her own" he said.

"She was protecting the people she loved. You cannot blame her for that!" Madeline said. Before Damon had a chance to complain Madeline's hand shot out, snatching up his phone.

Damon watched helplessly as she composed a text, her little fingers moving quickly. She hit send before show him what she wrote.

TO: Elena. FROM: Damon

Elena there isn't time to explain but I need you to do something for me. I need you write out the following in the form of a letter and then take it and place it on Madeline's grave.

To Zak,

It's me, Maddy. Silas is going through with his plan and has given me exactly an hour as myself to spend with Damon. We're trapped in an abandoned bank, there is a spell on it stopping us from leaving. I know all I've done is hurt you but if I want any chance of staying this way, you need to come to Mystic Falls now.

Love,

Madeline.

Thanks Elena. Also Madeline's grave is located in a forest clearing by our old house, the one where she was found the night she died.

Damon stared at the text.  
"What?" Madeline demanded. Damon shook his head.  
"What if he doesn't get here soon enough?" Damon whispered.

Madeline swallowed and looked away. Damon silently cursed himself, he shouldn't let her see his fears. It wasn't fair on her, seeing as she was the one who was about to die and have her body inhabited by a creepy psychopath.

"Damon" Madeline whispered.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Stefan isn't here either. Silas has his body hanging up besides Katherine" Madeline said.

Damon's eyes widened. "Is he using magic to make his body look like Stefan?" Damon asked. Maddy shook her head.

"No, Stefan is Silas's doppelgänger. The real Stefan is in a big box at the bottom of a lake" Madeline said.

Damon ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Crap" he muttered. Madeline nodded.  
"Crap" she said by ways of agreement.

They sat there in silence, Madeline sitting in Damon's lap like she had when he used to read stories to her to get her to fall asleep.

He'd never been as willing to read as Stefan, who loved the idea of it. But he always did it anyway.

They'd already waisted ten minutes of their precious time and every second that went past seemed to tear away a little piece of Damon's heart.

* * *

**Hai guys! **

**It's been a while, again. But it's the holidays for me now and im trying to finished this up, seeing as tvd is almost back. Not to mention the promo's already out.**

**I hope u enjoyed the sibling feels and understand stuff now :)**

**Please review! even now, when the end is near, i love hearing from you guys!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
